What About Now?
by BitterHarpy
Summary: Edward Cullen made a choice that broke Bella Swan's heart. What happens when he inadvertently walks back into her life three years later? A story about love, regret, redemption and the ties that bind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. I'm baaaacccckkkk...**

 **Okay a few things here. Thank you so much for all the people who made my last fic so popular. I've been nominated for Fic of the Month at Twilight Fanfiction Recommendations(Completed). Like wow. Very surreal.**

 **Now, this fic is in third person and I may get tenses wrong. I am good with spelling and most grammar but I am way too lazy to get a beta. So go easy on me. This is doctorward and doctorella like last time. There will be some Grey's cases, but I am not listing this as a crossover. Also this is very drabblish. Most chapters are under 1000 words and I will try to post two a day when I can. Like with the others, this is complete just awaits some editing. I will post every day if possible but keep in mind I am in college, I do have a full time job and right now, I am a single mother. Those things take priority over this.**

 **Most importantly, let's have fun. Feel free to join us at Bitter Harpy Fanfiction on FB. I don't bite but I can't speak for the other members ;)**

 **I do not own Twilight or Grey's. I will never own them. I do own a house with the roof falling in. Anyone want to fix that for me? Anyone?**

Bella Swan stood at the Nurses Station on the Surgical Floor at Olympic Medical Center almost oblivious to the looks cast at her as people walked by. She was well used to those 4 years into her residency at this hospital. She vaguely wondered what the gossip was this time. She wasn't sleeping with anyone…right now anyway, she hadn't killed anyone, no drunken displays at the local bar in a while. _Oh well, let the vultures circle._ Unbeknownst to her, there was no gossip spreading about her. People were just taken aback when they saw her. They took one look at her slim figure, the cinnamon chocolate hair that curled down her back, her beautiful brown eyes that showed all of her emotions, her porcelain skin and her full pink lips and they were spellbound. She had the kind of interesting beauty that made people do a double take and was not obvious until they stared for a while.

She groaned when her beeper sounded off. What now? She had ten minutes left on her 24 hour shift. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. She looked at the offending pager. The Chief? She groaned again.

Phil Dwyer. One of the many banes of her existence. He had helped ruin her childhood and he did the same with her adulthood. Yes, Bella had problems with Phil Dwyer but strived to maintain a professional attitude with him. That worked by avoiding him as much as possible. Easier now that Renee Swan had passed of a massive coronary last year. She finished her notes and strode towards his office. When she arrived she noticed her good friend Jasper Whitlock there, leaning against the wall outside of the Chief's domain.

"Hey, you look like shit." He greeted her.

"Thanks." She responded dryly, not bothering to fight the tired smile that spread across her face. He was her male Rose.

"You were paged, too?" He asked.

"Yep. I wonder what he wants."

"Don't know. Haven't killed anyone, you?"

"Not yet today, you?" She asked.

"Nope."

They fell into an easy silence until his secretary said that Dr. Dwyer was ready for them. They entered and had a seat waiting for him to speak.

"As you well know, Olympic Medical is one of the foremost teaching hospitals on the West Coast. And you know that Mount Sinai is one of foremost teaching hospitals on the East Coast. What you don't know is that effective next week, we will do a crossover of sorts. Two fourth year residents from here and two from there will be trading places for 3 months to have the opportunity to observe different teaching styles. I have picked you two."

Jasper and Bella shared a confused glance.

"Why you? Because you are two of my best residents. You have also picked two of the specialties that are involved…Gynecology and Neurosurgery. You leave Saturday and will be put into an apartment that the hospital uses for visiting doctors. It is a two bedroom apartment and as you already live together, I didn't figure it would be a problem to share."

"No." They said simultaneously.

"Great. Here are your information packets. I don't know who you will be working under, but whatever you do…make me proud. Any questions?"

They both shook their heads.

"Great. That is all." The Chief said dismissing them.

Jasper and Bella exited his office. Bella was grumbling underneath her breath.

"It's not that bad, is it? I am no Rose, but…"

"No. I'm okay going with you to New York. I just wonder, why couldn't he pick someone else. He just can't leave me alone."

"Think of it this way…you won't have to see him for three months."

"You have a point. Oh God, is the world ending?" Bella joked.

"Bitch."

"Gigolo."

"Whore."

"Syph Boy."

"Not cool, Swan. That is hitting below the belt."

"Keep it up and I will hit you below the belt."

Jasper laughed. He felt an incredible bond with Bella. They were mirror images of one another.

"I have another two hours of my shift. I'll see ya later."

"I will be there and I will be sleeping, so if you pick up one of your skanks, keep it down, will ya?"

"I will abstain tonight, just for you."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"You slept with a nurse today didn't you?" She accused him.

"Eh, it's the other white meat."

"Go away Jasper." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Bells." He patted her head patronizingly and ducked when she swiped at him. "You are so feisty."

Jasper ran away from her wrath and Bella laughed and headed home for some much needed sleep before her day started all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the warm welcome back! I wasn't gone that long guys and you will get sick of me soon enough. Mitzi asked me if Jasper was gay and the answer is no but the idea does have merit...hmmm. Maybe another fic. He is def a hetero in this fic and he gets plenty of action. Like lots. I'll spare you the details though. Edward will be arriving in one or two updates. But for now, let's enjoy some more Besper? Jasella? What's the correct name for them? I don't know because I won't go there...well, I might. You'll just have to tune in and see, now won't you?**

D Day had arrived…Departure day. It was Saturday morning and the house was in a frenzy…well Ang was in a frenzy, but what else was new? She was rushing around making sure Jasper and Bella both had everything… _'Jasper, do you have enough underwear and socks?', Bella, did you pack your tampons'?_ Finally it was time to leave and Jasper and Bella couldn't have been more ready by that point. They declined Angela's offer to take them to the airport, because they would have needed Xanax before they got there. The cab was just fine, Angela was assured by both of them. The three months now seemed really more like a vacation and less like work. They got to ticket counter and were led to a private jet.

"Wow…so this how the other half lives." Jasper said.

"Yep." She had traveled this way some growing up with 'The Great' Renee Swan when she deemed to remember she had a daughter that couldn't always be left alone…at 8 years old. They got situated and settled into comfortable silence. This is what she liked most about Jasper. He didn't feel the need to fill every moment with inane chatter, for which she was grateful. If she had been with Angela, she would have felt the need to go skydiving…without a parachute. She loved Ang, she did, but the girl was way too happy to be normal. She felt her eyes grow heavy halfway into the flight and decided to have a nap to pass the time more quickly.

She was awoke by Jasper gently shaking her shoulder. She realized she had been sleeping on his shoulder. She was embarrassed to see the drool stain on his shirt. She blushed and looked at Jasper.

"I'm sorry. Oh god, how humiliating."

"No problem. The drool was quiet at least, just wet. Your snoring however…"

She shoved at his shoulder.

"Shut up, Jackass. I do not snore." She hissed.

"I hate to break it to you, Bells, but yes you do…loudly. Your screaming orgasms have nothing on the loud sawing of wood that exits out of your mouth every time you breathe. I almost plugged your nose."

"Hmph." Bella crossed her arms and pointedly ignored him for the rest of the flight.

***WAN***

"This place isn't half bad." Jasper said walking into their new digs that would be their home for the next 3 months.

"It's okay. Kind of generic. No personality." She said referring to the drab beige walls and nondescript furnishings.

"Bells, it is an apartment, not a person. It has a couch, a chair, a kitchen table, a TV, two beds and dressers and a bathroom. What more do you need?"

"You forgot to mention the stove."

"No, I didn't forget it. You are not allowed to touch that thing. It will get no use at all. Do I have to remind you of the spaghetti incident?"

"That wasn't technically my fault." She said sheepishly.

"Bella, you caused a fire boiling water…water. The directions said to boil the water for 10- 15 minutes before adding the noodles, not to let the water boil out until it was empty and then add the noodles."

"I told you I missed that part of the directions and it was 2 years ago. Are you ever going to let me forget it?"

"Hmmm…let me think…no." He dodged narrowly missing the shoe that she hurled at him.

"Temper, temper. You must learn to control that."

"Eat me."

"Now there's an idea." Jasper smirked.

"Whatever, I am going to go unpack." Bella grabbed her bags and lugged them to her room.

Jasper watched her go. Bella was definitely something. What, he didn't know. She had the ability to see through his shit and keep him in line. She had encouraged him to go after Gynecology instead of Plastics when he discovered he really liked it. He had been really embarrassed about his change of heart, but she had told him he would be wasting his talents in Plastics. She saw the compassion that he kept a tight rein on. It made him feel weak and he had felt that enough in his own childhood just as she had. She was infinitely kind, even when the world kept kicking her down. Cullen had ground her heart into hamburger meat and she had never been the same since. But she still had not lost her compassionate and insightful nature as was proven when his apartment had been condemned. His mind wandered back to that fateful conversation 2 years ago.

 _He was sleeping which he was thankful for, 20 hours into his 36 hour shift. He was under an impossible amount of stress. His apartment had been condemned effective immediately two days ago and he had been living out of his car and the hospital. All of his worldly belongings stuffed into 3 boxes. Sad really. He didn't have the money to get a hotel room indefinitely; he still had an exorbitant amount of student loans to pay back. Housing was a nightmare in Port Angeles and he didn't have a whole lot of options. But right now he was sleeping. He jackknifed up in bed as the door slammed open and hit the wall. Standing before him was a very pissed off Bella Swan. His eyes widened as she glared at him. She walked up and punched him in the arm. Hard._

" _Ouch! What the fuck was that for?"_

" _That is for you living out of your car. What the hell are you doing?"_

" _Oh, nothing, just in between apartments. I had to get out of my old one and my new one won't be ready until Friday." He lied._

 _Her eyes narrowed at him. He winced. She always had the ability to see right through him and he could tell today was not an exception._

" _Bullshit. I was not born yesterday. You are homeless, Whitlock."_

" _It is not a big deal. It's not the first time."_

" _Well it will be the last…you are moving in with me."_

" _Mike and Angela live with you in a three bedroom house and unless you have made Newton's dreams come true and he is now sharing your bed, you have no room for someone else." He pointed out._

" _I will make room for my family. And you, Jasper, whether you like it or not, are part of my family. I will make the den into a bedroom. We will make it work. Besides, Mike and Angela are driving me crazy. They are too…happy. Ugh. I need someone to be dark and twisty…like me."_

 _Jasper started to protest and Bella put up a hand to stop him._

" _Please. You helped me when…well you know." She said sadly her eyes looking at the floor._

" _How did I help you?"_

" _By not babying me like Angela and Mike. You and Rose just told me to shake it off and keep going. So it is my turn to help you. I won't take no for an answer. Rent is due at the first of the month. There is no need for you to pay a deposit. Use it to buy a bed. Here is your house key. " Her hand held out the silver item and he hesitated until he looked at her determined face. He reluctantly took it from her. She got up and walked to the door._

" _Thanks, Swan." He said sincerely._

" _Anytime, Whitlock." She smiled and was out the door._

Jasper shook himself out of the memory. He had half a mind to fall in love with her, but knew that she didn't have a heart to give him. _He_ still had it. After over 3 long years, she still had not completely healed. She got back to living after a few months of crying, vomiting tequila and unneeded weight loss. But her eyes still held a note of sadness there that hurt all of her friends to see. But she had survived, a little wiser, a little stronger, she always said. He took a deep breath and went to go unpack.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got some great reviews last chapter. Two reviewers in particular that made my day are Robsessed Pattinson For her enthusiasm and innerdrummergirl for her concise objective review but know I read and love you all. Edward will be up next chapter. But right now we need to meet another hot doc.**

"You ready, Jasper?" Bella yelled.

"Yeah. Let's go," he said, appearing beside her.

It was their first day as interim residents at Mount Sinai. They would each have their own interns and would be working under Mount Sinai attendings and in their respective specialties. This was apparently a wonderful opportunity and Rose was green with envy that Jasper and Bella were participating and she wasn't. But then again Rose didn't like being left out of anything. That was Rose for you, 4th year resident cardio god and resident kiss ass at Olympic.

The walk took five minutes and Bella took a deep breath before entering. She looked at Jasper.

"Here we go."

They went directly to the 3rd floor as directed by the oh so helpful receptionist at the entrance who couldn't stop popping her gum long enough to form a cognitive sentence. Thank god for the map directly at her left. Jasper had liked her. _What a surprise_ , Bella thought dryly. They were then led by a nurse to the chief's office. His head came up from his paperwork and indicated for them to come in and have a seat.

"Hello. I am Dr. Bernard Gregory and I am the Chief of Surgery at Mount Sinai. Please come in and sit down so we can get acquainted. You are Dr. Jasper Whitlock and you must be Dr. Bella Swan. I have to admit that I am very excited to meet you Dr. Swan. You mom was a wonderful doctor of legendary proportions and I am eager to find out just how much she passed down to you genetically other than your looks…"

Bella rolled her eyes as the chief went on and on. Was this guy serious? And was he trying to hit on her? Jasper bit back a smile at her expression. He wondered if maybe he needed to leave the room since he was obviously being ignored as _Bernie_ here fawned over Bella. He understood, he really did. Bella was gorgeous but this guy was like…old. Did he really think he had a shot?

"…so that being said, do you have any questions?" The Chief concluded, not realizing that his audience had tuned him out.

"No, thank you, Dr. Gregory. You have been most helpful." Bella said sweetly. They got up to exit the office and waited until they were a safe distance away before bursting into raucous laughter. People walked by giving these two obviously crazy individuals a wide berth. They took a moment to recover before going into the locker room to change into their scrubs.

 *****WAN*****

"I miss my blue scrubs." Bella grumbled about her jade green scrubs as they headed out to find their interns and, hopefully, their new bosses.

"What does it matter? Besides, they could be pink." Jasper reminded her.

"Ew…yeah, you are right. It could be so much worse." She shuddered.

Jasper laughed at that. He couldn't imagine Bella in pink. It was too bright and happy; more Angela than Bella.

They arrived at the attendings' lounge and knocked.

"What?" The voice demanded roughly.

Bella and Jasper looked at each other. _Okay._

"We are looking for the Neuro and Gynie attendings." Jasper said, casually.

The door wrenched open and revealed a man. Tall in stature, well built, very good looking, with short somewhat wavy blonde hair wearing dark green scrubs. His expression was hard until he noticed Bella, then it turned smug and almost feral. Like he was looking for his next meal and had found it in her.

"Well, hello there. I don't think we've met." He said to Bella ignoring Jasper completely. _'Big surprise'_ he thought.

"Obviously, seeing as it is my first time to enter this hospital in the last, oh, 20 years or so." Bella said sarcastically.

"Ooh…fiesty. I like that in my women."

"Ooh…arrogant. I hate that in my men."

"James Hunter." He grinned as he extended his hand to her. She ignored it and instead looked at it pointedly.

"Are you the Neuro or Gynie Attending?" She asked.

"God no. I am the Plastics God around here."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Then I could care less about meeting you. You can however let us know who the Neuro and Gynie attendings are and where we can find them."

"I would love to tell you over lunch."

"Look, I am about to run out of patience here. Do you know where they are or not?" She said impatiently as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Are you married? Is that it?"

"Is what it?"

"Well women don't ignore me, ever, so are you married?"

"No."

"Oh, you are a lesbian then! That's cool. I am down with the rainbow. If you are ever interested in a threesome I am happy to oblige. I am not only a god in Plastics." He said suggestively winking at her.

"I think I just vomited a little in my mouth. You know what, never mind." She turned to leave.

"Wait." He sighed. "They are not here yet. Some meeting with a lawyer or so I heard. We really don't talk anymore. They will be in around 10 am."

"Thank you." Bella said stiffly.

"Again, I am Dr. James Hunter. And you are?"

"Not married, not a lesbian, not interested in becoming another notch on your obviously overcrowded bedpost."

Jasper laughed. James turned and glared at him. Jasper just shrugged. Bella turned to look at Jasper.

"Come on. Let's go hunt down our interns to see how utterly useless they are." She turned on her heel and Jasper laughed again at the look on Dr. Macho's face and followed her down the hall.

 **I do love me a feisty Bella...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The members of my FB group got a teaser this morning so they know what's about to happen...Kind of. The thing is , I like an asshole Edward. One that I can torture and make people hate and then try to make them like him again. (That part didn't go so well last story.)**

 **Anyway, let's meet Edward and his...er...wife. This puts me in Cheatward classification, right Debbie and Ana? (If you aren't a member of the Cheatward group on Facebook, exactly what is it you are waiting for? Lots of stories with heart fail and angst. Get on it people and while you are at it, join mine too.)**

Edward Cullen looked impatiently at his $3,000 Rolex watch that went along perfectly with his very expensive suit. Great, they were late. Just perfect, he thought.

Alice sighed. She knew better than to say anything. His mood was volatile at best. He wasn't abusive, mentally or physically, he was just always in a terse mood. It had been that way for 3 years now… since she had persuaded him to leave Port Angeles and return to New York to give their marriage a real shot. Seeing as they had just come from their divorce lawyer, that hadn't worked out so well. He had tried…they both had, but their marriage was beyond repair. It was her fault. She had cheated first with his best friend, who they worked with as attendings here at Mount Sinai. That was so much fun. None of them would talk to the other unless it was about work. Not that Edward cared. He didn't care about anything anymore. He was still one of the best neurosurgeons in the world, but he wasn't himself. For instance, when he smiled it didn't reach his eyes. If she was to be completely honest with herself, it hadn't since he left Port Angeles…since he left _her_. The tiny brunette that haunted his subconscious. They had decided to throw in the towel around six months ago. Their divorce would be finalized next week. It had been drug out for some unforeseen reasons such as property. She was fighting to let him have his fair share because he obviously didn't care if he lived in a dark alley. He refused everything. He just wanted out. So she had given in, but refused alimony. In time, she really hoped they could be friends. That was what she missed more than anything…her friend. He was unhappy and she hated that. She knew it was partly her fault. She just didn't think it possible for him to love someone that much that he had only known for a couple of months. She sighed again.

"What's wrong?" He said curtly, not looking up from his iPhone.

"I miss my friend. I miss the Edward you used to be." She said simply.

"Well, I miss…" He cut off his sentence, took a deep breath and started again. "I'm sorry, Alice. I don't mean to be indifferent or insensitive. I will try to be more personable." He tried to smile, but it failed halfway through. His eyes revealed his agony. He blinked and suddenly his eyes changed showing his normal blank expression.

She looked at him. He was so handsome. He was 42 years old and in great shape. His hair was still as plentiful as ever, a messy bronze. He still had the crooked nose that she thought always made him that much more rugged. His smile was her favorite part of his looks, but she hadn't seen a genuine one in forever. Her favorite part of his personality was also gone. The teasing and natural charm that could have any woman melt into a puddle at his feet…gone.

"We have a meeting with our interim residents that we are now five minutes late for. Do you know where they are from?" He asked breaking her out of her reverie.

"Oh…somewhere from the West Coast, I think." She responded listlessly.

The elevator arrived on their floor and they headed towards the conference room to meet their new residents.

 *****WAN*****

"Jasper, put that back!" Bella demanded as Jasper took an award off of the wall.

"Yes, mommy." He returned it back to its place without looking at it and came to sit by her with their backs facing the door.

"Well, the interns aren't that bad." Bella said.

"Okay, one of mine actually asked me what placenta previa was. He is on rectals today." Jasper smiled devilishly.

"Jasper, what am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of several things." He said waggling his eyebrows. The door opened.

"Good, you're here. We didn't want to have to chase you down." The annoyed masculine voice said.

Bella stiffened. Her breathing became slightly shallow. Jasper looked at her in concern, the new attendings forgotten.

"Bells? What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Edward, really. You said you would work on being personable." Alice admonished.

"I meant with you." He said.

Jasper straightened up. Oh. My. God. It was him. The man who had single-handedly ripped out Bella's heart and stomped on it a few times for good measure. His blood began to boil. Then he calmed down. Bella. He had to concentrate on her. He wouldn't let her fall apart. Not in front of this jerk. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Get it together. Don't let him see what he has done to you. Suck it up, Swan. Just follow my lead and I will take care of you, okay?"

Bella looked at Jasper, nodded then took a deep breath and let it out. Her eyes closed and then reopened leaving a blank expression in them.

"Hello? Can you speak English? Or how about stand up and introduce yourselves at least. " Edward said impatiently.

Jasper stood up and turned to face them. Edward's eyes widened in recognition.

"Jasper?" He gasped.

"That's Dr. Whitlock to you." Jasper said tersely. Alice looked between the two. What the hell? This guy looked familiar but she couldn't for the life of her figure out where she knew him. This Dr. Whitlock looked like he wanted to kill Edward.

"What's going on?" She finally asked when no one spoke.

"Hello again, Dr. Brandon- _Cullen_." Jasper said to her emphasizing Cullen distastefully as if he couldn't bear for the word to leave his lips.

"Have we met?" She asked confused and quite frankly a little scared.

"Oh, you forget people easily, do you? Well, that's okay. The only reason I remember you is because I hate you so much."

Alice gasped. She looked at Edward who had seemed to forget he was still present in the room. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply with a soft look on his face as if he smelled something pleasant, maybe familiar.

"Stop it, Jasper." A soft but clear voice rang out in the infinite quiet of the room as Bella stood up and decided to make herself known.

Alice went completely still. It couldn't be…after all this time, she stood face to face with the woman in her husband's dreams and her nightmares. Time had not touched her. She was still as interestingly beautiful as when Alice had first met her. The only difference was her eyes were dead, just like Edward's.

"Bella?" Edward asked disbelievingly. She was standing in front of him, just as beautiful as the day he met her. He smiled…for the first time in 3 long years…he really smiled.

"Dr. Cullen." She said stiffly. _She would not break, she would not break_. She would not let him see the damage he had inflicted. She wouldn't give either of them the satisfaction in knowing they had broken her.

"How've you been?" He asked, everyone else in the room disappearing. Only he and she remained. She had been the angel in his dreams for so long. Was she really here or did seeing Jasper conjure her up in his mind?

"Fine."

"What is your specialty? You are a fourth year, right? How long are you here for?" His brain exploded with all the questions he had for her.

"You know what? We don't have to do the thing." She said.

"We can do anything you want." He smirked, remembering this particular conversation.

"This…the reminiscing, pretending you care about me bullshit. And i'm Neuro, which I take to mean that I have to work with your sorry ass. Lucky me. So can we just get this over with so I can leave…please."

Jasper looked at Bella. Maybe she didn't need backup after all. However, he just saw a golden opportunity to make Edward suffer.

"Bells, honey…calm down. I don't want my girl getting upset." He said meaningfully to her. He took her hand in his and caressed it softly. She got it instantly, thank god, or he would looked like an idiot.

"I know. I'm sorry, Jasper. Thank god I have you here to keep my temper in check." She said sweetly, thanking him with her eyes.

"You two are together?" Edward asked, painfully awaiting the answer he knew was coming.

"Yeah, for what…three years now Bells?" Jasper said as he looked at her adoringly.

"Oh…um…more like two and a half. Honey." She said awkwardly.

"Two and a half blissful years together. I guess I shouldn't be mad at you. Your leaving gave me the perfect opportunity to get right in there. So thank you…really from the bottom of my heart. So, how have you two been?" Jasper asked.

"We are getting divorced." Alice spoke up. She watched Bella's face closely for her reaction. Other than a little twitch, nothing. Jasper, however, winced as her grip became lethal.

"Oh, really? I am so sor…you know what I can't even finish that sentence. I would hate to be labeled as a liar." Bella said breezily.

Alice looked at Edward, but he was no help. He just looked at Bella like someone told him he could have ten million dollars and then yanked it out of his sight as soon as he reached for it.

"Okay. If Bella…Dr. Swan is Neuro that means that you, Dr. Whitlock, are Gynecology and Obstetrics. We all have patients to see, so we had better get on with it." Alice interjected.

"I am not leaving her alone with your husband…oh excuse me, ex-husband."

"Jasper, I'll be fine. Go with Dr. Brandon-Cul…I mean, Dr. Brandon and I will go with…him and I will see you at home. Okay?"

"Okay, but if he tries anything…"

"I will take care of it."

"Alright." Jasper said agreeing.

Bella looked at Edward and sighed.

"Let's go." She walked to the door and got halfway into the hall.

"What? No kiss." Bella stopped as she heard Jasper. He couldn't be serious. She turned around and walked back to Jasper and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He smiled at her wickedly.

"You have to be more convincing than that..." He whispered.

He ran his fingers through her silken strands and leaned down and took her lips with his. He left no part of her mouth untouched. She felt that kiss down to her toes. He let her go and she had to grab on to him for support.

Alice just gaped and Edward had to turn around. As hypocritical as it was, he couldn't stand to watch that.

"Now, you have a good day babe and I will see you at home." Jasper said to a recovering Bella. Then he looked at Edward, who had turned back around.

"Sorry, I just had to mark my territory and that was much more fun than pissing on her."

Bella jabbed her elbow into his side. He winced. Damn, she had some bony elbows.

"Behave." She hissed. She walked back to the door and with her head held up and her cheeks a fiery red, she looked at Edward.

"Well, are you ready?"

"Yeah." He said miserably. They left with him leading the way.

Jasper turned to look at Alice who looked as she had aged in the past 15 minutes. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"So…are you ready or not?"

"Oh…yeah, let's go." She said forcing a smile. She led Jasper out of the room and decided to focus on work. That was all she had now anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Almost to 100! You guys rock. A few answers to some questions. No, Alice and Bella were not friends, so Alice didn't betray Bella. Edward and Alice have been married for longer than three years. Alice is an odd choice but I get tired of the Tanya and Jessica and Kate with Edward so I thought I would change it up some. You all know how I love to do that.**

 **Early update tonight because I have a test tonight. Gotta love college at my age.**

Edward walked beside Bella stealing glances every few seconds as if she would disappear into thin air. The day had been tense and now they were headed home…separately, of course. He just had so much to say to her, but if her clenched jaw and icy expression were anything to go by, she was not in any mood to listen to him. But he had to try.

"Bell…" He started.

"Do not finish that sentence. If you value your life at all, you will keep your mouth shut." She said slowly, her voice full of venom.

They entered into the elevator and to her chagrin it was empty. New York City of all places and no one felt the need to use the damn elevator? She stood as far away from him as possible. On one hand, she was afraid she would kill him and on the other, she was afraid she would jump into his arms. His presence unnerved her. He was still as gorgeous as ever, slightly older. He was what, 42 now? It looked good on him. He looked different though…oh wait, it had to be the overpriced three piece designer suit. Her Edward didn't like suits. He dressed more casually. But her Edward was gone and he had been for three years, she reminded herself. This was not her Edward, this was some expensive version of her Edward and it would serve her best to remember that. She already didn't have her heart, she couldn't let him have her soul, too. Loving him had come with a price. A very high price. She wasn't willing to pay it again.

Edward stood on the other side of the elevator with his eyes closed. She smelled the same. When he walked into that conference room, her scent had billowed around him. He thought he was going crazy for a moment. Seeing Jasper had stunned him; his hatred, palpable. Because Edward had hurt his girlfriend. He cringed. She was Jasper's now. Not his. The pain was crippling. He was having a hard time breathing, he realized, as he concentrated on breathing in and out in a slow and easy pattern. He had spent the last three years trying to tell himself he had made the right decision by letting her go, that what he had felt for her was only lust. It was impossible to fall in love with someone after only two months. It was impossible to find your soulmate in a one night stand. He had told himself that the agony he was feeling was because Alice had betrayed him. That it wasn't Bella that had him twisted up in knots. It had taken one second of seeing her again to finally convince himself she was the reason for the agony. And now he was too late. She had moved on, rightfully so.

The elevator opened and Dr. Gregory stepped in. He stood between the two doctors and felt the overwhelming tension. He looked back and forth between them wondering what was up with them.

"Did something happen that I need to know about?" He asked.

"No." They said simultaneously as they both shook their heads. He thought for a minute. They were acting like they were mad at each other. They had only known each other for seven hours. He knew Edward wasn't the friendliest person but he was sure that Bella had plenty of practice handling difficult people if her mother had been any indication. Another thought occurred to him.

"Do you two know each other? I mean before today?"

The elevator doors slid open. Bella turned and looked at Dr. Gregory and then at Edward. She took in his overly expensive clothes and thought back on his demeanor with their patients and with the staff today. He had been downright rude to just about everyone, except her.

"No sir. I can honestly say I have never met _this_ man before." She exited the elevator and disappeared into the sea of people leaving for the day.

Edward banged his head against the elevator wall for a moment unaware of the looks his chief was giving him. How the hell was he going to get through this?

 *****WAN*****

"Jasper?" Bella called out as she entered the apartment.

"Hey. Nice to see you made it out in one piece." Jasper said leaning in his bedroom doorway.

"Don't be so sure about that." She whispered, her voice breaking.

Jasper crossed over to her and led her to her bed. He laid down beside her, wrapped his arms around her shaking body and held her as she sobbed.

"Shhhh…just let it all out. It is going to be fine. I promise." He crooned to her.

After a few minutes, she looked up at him, embarrassed.

"I am so sorry. This is the second time I have gotten your shirt wet in as many days."

"Don't worry about it." He said, his voice concerned.

"I'm okay." She assured him.

"You're okay." He swept her hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"Jasper." She hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"You kissed me…"

Jasper laughed. Leave it to Bella to bring that up.

"Bells…I…yes, I kissed you. Do you want me to apologize? I thought I was helping you save face. That and I really hate that guy for what he did to you."

"No, it's okay. I just…you are like my brother. And it was a good kiss. I liked it and now I feel…weird."

"Bella, I am sorry if you felt uncomfortable…"

"No! I was just wondering if it wasn't too weird for you, maybe you could do it again."

"What? Bella, I don't think that is a good idea."

"I don't want to date or sleep with you, Jasper…I just want him to think that we are dating."

"He already thinks that." Jasper pointed out.

"I know…I want him to keep on thinking it for the duration of the three months. I need you to be my…my…" She stopped as she searched for the appropriate term.

"Shield. You want me to be your shield."

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Sure. I would do just about anything for you, Swan. You know that."

"Thank you, Jasper." She breathed, as the tears started coming again.

He held her until she fell asleep and then covered her up, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. He then shut her door and grabbed his phone, quickly dialing the familiar number. The person answered after the second ring.

"Hale, we have a problem."


	6. Chapter 6

**So the consensus is that Edward is a rude, douchebag. My work here is done!**

 **However...let's just look at things his way. Remember, in my fics nothing is black and white.**

 **Oh and enjoy the first of two updates today. My gift to you all for being so awesome. Well, that and they are shortish. See you tonight!**

Edward stood at the window of his Manhattan high rise apartment and stared at the busy city below. Not that he really noticed it, he was too lost in thought. He was still wearing his suit, though the jacket and tie had been off the instant he walked in the door. He was nursing a glass of scotch, although he would've loved to drain the whole bottle. He had done that several times when he first arrived back in New York thinking that if he couldn't form a coherent thought then he couldn't think of her. Instead, she was there, always there at the bottom of the damn bottle. She was in his dreams, his nightmares. She was every faceless person on the busy New York City streets. She was everywhere he looked; she was all he saw. He couldn't escape it and after a while he didn't want to. He figured he deserved the agonizing pain that went with breathing in and out every day without her. And now she was here. He was so lost in his musings, he didn't hear the door open.

"Edward! Edward?" Esme Cullen called out as she entered his apartment. "Oh, there you are. You stood me up. Did you forget about our dinner tonight?"

Silence.

"Edward? What's wrong"

He looked sideways at her but didn't know what to say. His mother had the uncanny ability of always knowing when something was up with one of her children. She walked up to him and placed her hand gently on his arm.

"Edward?"

"She's here. She's in New York, Mom."

"Who is…oh." She said, comprehension dawning in her eyes.

"Yeah, oh."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I have spent the last three years with her in my head. Believe me, it was her. She is here for work for a few months. She is specializing in Neurosurgery. Funny, huh?"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. She had very little to say to me. She's angry."

"Well, what did you expect, Edward? You lied to her and then you left her. Did you expect her to fall into your arms and then lead you into the sunset?"

"I don't know what I expected to tell you the truth. All these years, I have kept her in my subconscious but never once did I actually imagine what she would be doing now. I always imagined her in the past tense, when she was with me. I have relived every moment, every kiss, every touch of those two months but I never imagined her moving on."

"Again, what did you expect? For her to stop living and to pine after you?"

"No, but six months? She moved on after six months…with him… _Evil Spawn_." He spat.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"His name is Jasper Whitlock and he's doctor. Gynecology. He is working with Alice."

"He's here, too."

"Yeah and he hates my guts. He kissed her right in front of me. 'Marking his territory' he said. As if he owns her…like he owns _my_ Bella."

"Are you listening to yourself…your Bella. She is not yours, Edward. She hasn't been yours since you picked Alice over her and then disappeared without so much as a goodbye. That is your fault for dragging an innocent woman into your mess and then deceiving her."

"I know, Mom. Don't you think I know that? That I messed up. That I made the wrong decision. I could be happy right now. I just thought a clean break would be best for both of us. Instead I am miserable and angry. I am in love with a woman that I can never get back because it's too late. Apparently two and a half years too late. What am I going to do? I have to be near her but not touch her or talk to her, personally, for three months. It was torture today. She smells the same and she looks the same, but she isn't the same."

"How so?"

"Her eyes are dead."

"Like yours." Esme whispered.

"What?"

"Your eyes…there is no emotion there ninety-five percent of the time and when there is, it is too painful to look at them. I was worried you would hurt yourself for the first six months after you came back. I wanted you to leave and to go back to Port Angeles because when you called me from there, you sounded so happy and carefree."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I just thought that maybe you were right making things work with Alice. You know how I feel about divorce, but I am glad that you two are getting one. I love Alice, but she obviously wasn't for you. Maybe after she leaves, Bella I mean, you can get away. Get some perspective. Please try for me?"

"Okay . I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." He pulled her into a tight hug which she reciprocated.

Esme moved away from him and turned to leave. She stopped dead in her tracks as an idea occurred to her.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Fight."

"What?'

"Fight for her. You have three months, right? Show her how you feel. Make her forgive you. Steal her away from this 'Evil Spawn'. What have you got to lose? And if it doesn't work, then you know you have tried everything in your power and then maybe you can get closure. But Edward if it works…"

"I can be happy…we can be happy…together."

"You can be happy."

She left him to his thoughts. He turned back to the window this time seeing things clearly. Fight. The question was…How hard would she fight against him?

 **My guess is, very hard.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y'all really don't like my Edward. My feelings would be hurt if I had any...**

 **Anyway, back to Jasper. Y'all seem to like him**.

Jasper was already up and reading the newspaper the next morning eating a bowl of cereal when Bella woke up. He heard her rustling around in her room getting ready for the day. He had a plan of action put together, thanks to input from Hale.

" _Hale, we have a problem."_

" _Are you dying?"_

" _No."_

" _Then I am hanging up."_

" _Rose, it's Bella."_

" _What's wrong?" Her tone changed instantly from cocky to concerned. He never called her Rose, not to her face anyway.  
_

" _We met our new attendings today."_

" _And?"_

" _It's them." She knew exactly who he was referring to._

" _Oh No. How is she?"_

" _How do you think she is? She is a basket case. She handled him really well but she broke down as soon as she walked in the apartment. What are we going to do? I don't want all of her progress to mean nothing."_

" _I…don't…know…I…shit! I want to kill him."_

" _Yeah, well he wants to kill me."_

" _Why?"_

" _He sort of thinks Bella and I are a couple."_

" _Why does he think that?"_

" _I sort of told him we were a couple. And I kissed her…in front of him. You should have seen his face. Priceless." Jasper grinned thinking of it._

" _And you are still breathing? I would've thought Bella would have killed you."_

" _No, she went along with it and she wants to keep up the ruse."_

" _You know that is not a bad idea. It could work. I personally gag at the thought of you two kissing but I guess as long as I don't have to see it…"_

" _Thanks Hale. She liked it." He said smugly._

" _Bad bad images in my head. When Bella gets back I will take her to have her head examined. Look, just keep up the lies. It is only three months, right? Stick to her like glue."_

" _How am I going to do that at work? I am working with the wife."_

" _What does she think about this?"_

" _They are getting divorced so I…"_

" _WHAT?!"_

" _Can you not screech in my ear?"_

" _They are getting divorced? He is single? As in available? This is bad Jasper. Really bad."_

" _Didn't I say that already?"_

" _Go ahead with your plan, but step it up."_

" _How?"_

" _You two are going to have to get engaged."_

" _-"_

" _Jasper?…Jasper?"_

" _Engaged? As in marriage?" He exclaimed._

" _No dumbass…engaged, as in put a ring on her finger that tells him that she is getting married. I don't expect you to actually marry her. That would be gross…and wrong on so many levels."_

" _Oh thank god…you really had be worried there." He sighed in relief. If you looked up commitment phobe in the dictionary, there was a picture of him.  
_

" _I will find a ring and send it to you. Just be attentive every time you see her. Stare him down if he gets too close to her. You were a wrestler…you can take him in a fight. Take one for the home team, Jasper. I am counting on you not to fuck this up. He can't get to her again."_

" _Don't worry Hale. I got this."_

" _Make sure you do." He heard a click and then she was gone._

"Hey. Are you okay Jasper?" Bella asked, shaking him out of his reverie.

"What? Oh yeah, how are you?"

"I have been better. Thank you…you know…for last night."

"No problem. Bella, we…" He stopped, thinking if he should tell her about the 'engagement' or not. He didn't want her to freak. Better to ease her into it…slowly.

"Yeah?"

"We need to get our stories straight, you know how we started dating, if we are serious."

"Oh…well, we started dating two and a half years ago, because three years makes me a whore seeing as he left me three years ago. I had to have time for mourning."

"You are still mourning." He pointed out.

Pain filled her eyes and he instantly regretted saying that.

"Bella, I'm sorry. That was really inconsiderate."

"No, you are right. But we are talking about our fictional relationship. Where were we? Oh yeah…we became friends first and then it turned into something else and then we started dating and now we are living together. There is really no need for embellishment. Less chance of messing up that way."

"Good plan…keep it simple. Got it. Are we planning to…move forward?"

"Sorry?"

"You know, are we getting engaged or…marriage?" He said, gulping on the last word.

"Oh god no!"

"Well let's just say that we will need to step up our game…do I ask you to marry me? We aren't going to get married, but do we make him think it?"

"If it comes to that, then maybe." She looked pained by the idea.

"Okay."

"Okay."

They stared at each other for a few moments…uncomfortably.

"We should go." Bella said.

"Yeah, we don't want to be late."

They both rushed out the door and hurried to the hospital. This plan was going to work…it just had too. He wouldn't let it fail.

 **I do love Jasper but the thought of marriage makes him feel icky...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lots of testosterone in this chapter and cocky Edward. And while most people love a cocky Edward, I am thinking they won't so much this soon in the fic. Take it easy on him guys, lots left to reveal.**

 **Updating early today since I have a wedding to go to. I love weddings, so full of promise and love and new beginnings. I'll try to leave the Bitter Harpy at home.**

Bella sat in an enclosed room located behind the nurse's station documenting her charts. She was also doing what she did best…avoiding. She hadn't been subjected to him yet today. He was in meetings, for which she was incredibly thankful. Too much Edward was not necessarily a good thing…then again, sometimes it was…in a strictly porny way. Being around him made her realize how long it had been since she had last been laid. It was kind of like those vampire books she had read…always a good idea to eat before facing temptation.

"There you are." She winced and slowly turned around to face the owner of the very pleased voice.

"Here I am. Now, the question is…what do you want?"

"I would think the answer to that would be obvious." Edward said, cockily.

"And I think that my reaction would be just as obvious…and very painful for you."

"What are you going to do? Sic Jasper on me? I wouldn't mind having a crack at him." He taunted.

"I don't need Jasper to fight my battles. I can do just fine on my own and don't you forget it." She hissed.

"What do you see in him?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"Call it curiosity."

"Yeah, well…curiosity killed the cat."

"Come on. Please. I am dying to know what he can possibly offer you."

"Availability and honesty to start with."

"Ooh…ouch." He pretended to be wounded.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him, trying desperately to figure him out. Yesterday, he had been so moody and morose…and today, he was all light and airy.

"What?" He feigned confusion, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"This…we are not friends…or anything for that matter. This…you and me…doesn't exist. We stopped existing the moment you left. You just disappeared. No goodbye…no nothing, not even a lousy note. Like I was nothing to you. Like we meant nothing. You threw us away like garbage. I found out you left from a nurse, Edward…a nurse who was gossiping to her friends. I'm not going to do this with you…not again. I am with Jasper and I am staying with Jasper. End of discussion. Now, when is our surgery scheduled for?" She said, changing the subject.

"One o'clock." He said resigned.

"I will see you there, Dr. Cullen." Bella gathered up her charts and disappeared through the door and out of sight.

Edward sighed. Well that didn't go well. He knew one thing…he had a long way to go, because if there was one thing about Bella that he remembered well, it was that she was very stubborn.

 *****WAN*****

Jasper cursed under his breath for what had to be the twentieth time that day. The She-Bitch was out in full force today. She was snapping at everyone, including him, left and right. The only people she was decent to were the patients. He had to admit, she was an excellent doctor. He had grudging respect for her…professionally. Personally, he wanted to drop her off the nearest skyscraper and watch her go _splat._

"What are you just standing there for? Move your ass, Whitlock." She demanded.

"What is your deal?" He asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" She said, astonished.

"I said, what is…"

"I heard you. I was giving you the chance to change it. Are you questioning me?"

"Yes, what did you think I was doing? Asking you to a tea party?" He said bitingly.

"You have no right…"

"I have every right. You are treating me like a wad of gum you scraped off of the bottom of your overly expensive pair of heels. I may be your insubordinate but you will not talk to me like that. What the hell did I do to you?"

" _You_ didn't do anything."

"Oh, so this is about Bella."

She pursed her lips and glared.

"I will take that as a yes. What are you worried about? You are already getting divorced, she can't do much more damage than that." He pointed out.

"He never forgot her." She whispered.

"She is someone you don't forget easily." He agreed.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." He said. He wasn't lying. He did love Swan; he just wasn't in love with her.

"So does he."

"No, he doesn't. You don't do what he did to a person you love." He spat out.

"You have no idea."

"Neither do you Dr. Brandon. You have no idea what we went through with her. He will not hurt her again. I won't allow it." He said vehemently.

Alice nodded, thinking.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Whitlock. I will try to curb my attitude with you from now on."

"Don't worry about it. I am tough, I can take it. Just don't make a habit of it and give me some warning." He said begrudgingly, walking away. He must be going soft…first Bella and now Alice. Maybe Hale was right, babies do make you toxic.

Edward stood out of sight in the corridor, watching the scene unfold between Alice and Jasper with interest. An idea formed in his mind, a very deceitful idea. But all was fair in love and war, right?

 **Oh Edward...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I appreciate them all. Thanks to Ana and Debbie for pimping me out on Cheatward's Spot and now I have many new members in the Bitter Harpy Fanfiction group. I have edited the whole story this weekend and it is exactly 30 chapters including the epilogue and all I have to do now is post.**

 **Some of you called it, but let's see what our devious Edward is up to.**

"I need you to sleep with Jasper Whitlock."

Alice snapped her head up and looked at her soon to be ex- husband with surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"I need you…"

"No…I got that part. What I don't get is why you are asking me as if you want me to pick up your dry cleaning?"

"Look, I want Bella. You know this. I am sorry if I seem…callous, but Jasper Whitlock is standing in my way and I want him out of it. So just keep him…occupied."

"Have you lost your fucking mind? Edward Anthony Cullen, you are not going to pimp me out." She said in disgust as she started to walk away.

Edward grabbed her arm.

"Please. I know this is difficult for you. I know this and I am so sorry Alice, but I need her. I love her."

"I know, Edward. Believe me I know. I am reminded of that every time I look in your eyes. I have spent the last three years knowing this but as long as she was in Port Angeles, I could deal with it. And now she is here and you want me to sleep with her boyfriend so you can have another chance with her. Difficult doesn't even begin to cover it."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even asked. This is me being desperate." He tried to smile and failed miserably.

"I wish you had used some of that desperation to save our marriage."

"Alice, our marriage was over a long time ago. Even before you slept with James. We both know this. We also both know that my heart, my soul, it all belongs to Bella. My only regret is that I wish I had admitted it to myself before I moved back here with you. It would have saved us a lot of effort and heartache…all three of us."

Alice sighed.

"I can't do what you are asking me to do, but I will have him here more…longer shifts, more patients to monitor. But that is all I can guarantee. I am not a prostitute."

"Thank you." Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I figure I owe you one for James." She said trying to smile while holding back tears.

"I am very, truly sorry." Edward whispered.

"I know…it's okay…or it will be. We had a good run…right? I mean years one through eight weren't so bad. We were happy once, right?"

"Yeah, we were. Very happy."

"Well, I have to go…work. Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Alice."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Be happy…with her. I know you can get her back. She loves you. Just…be happy."

"Thanks. I will."

Alice nodded and walked away heading towards her office where she could cry, away from the prying eyes of her coworkers. It was time to let herself mourn the death of her marriage.

 *****WAN*****

It was 12:45 and Bella and Edward were on their way to the OR to scrub in and to mentally prepare for their 1:00 surgery. They were walking down the hall side by side pointedly ignoring each other. Well Bella was pointedly ignoring Edward ,while Edward was sneaking furtive glances at Bella.

"Hey, Bells." Jasper said appearing in front of them.

"You call her Bells?" Edward asked.

"Yeah…and? She doesn't like honey, buttercup or snookie, so Bells it is. What business of yours is it anyway?"

"It's not. It just doesn't seem very…couply." Edward winced. That was not a word.

Bella and Jasper looked at him oddly.

"What? You rubbed off on me, Bella." He said defensively. He had never made words up until he met her.

"Well there will be no more rubbing with her …ever, if I have anything to say about it." Jasper said warningly.

"Well you don't. That is up to _Bells_ , now isn't it?" Edward said, moving closer to Jasper.

"Man, I will kick your ass."

"Bring it on, Evil Spawn. I can take you."

"Enough! Damn, I am drowning in testosterone over here. Cool it, will ya? This is a place of business. There are sick people here. They don't need to see two idiots battling it out over a woman. A woman who is dating one of them and was dumped by the other…three years ago. Now both of you back off. Edward, we have a surgery on a patient that does not want to die today and Jasper, I will see you at home later when I get off. We will go out to dinner or something. Spend some time together. Okay?"

"Yeah _Bells_. That sounds really nice and if I am a good boy will I get dessert?" Jasper said suggestively. Edward made a snort of disgust and Bella smiled inwardly. She loved fucking with his mind.

"If you are a good boy." Bella agreed. She reached up and kissed Jasper gently on his lips and smiled at him. "Now, get back to work before I punish you."

"Well…now that could be even more fun. Damn, I think I left the handcuffs back in Port Angeles. No problem, we can improvise."

"Go away!" Bella said laughing.

"Fine." Jasper glared at Edward and let them pass. As Bella walked by, Jasper slapped her on her ass.

"Ooh! Will you behave?" She groaned.

"That is my ass and I will touch it when I want to woman." She shot him a glare. "Going…I'm going." Her laughter followed him down the hall.

Bella started to walk towards their original destination and stopped when she realized she was walking by herself. She turned around and threw her hands up as to say 'what the fuck are you doing standing there'. He started moving towards her. He was trying to choke down the vomit that was threatening to expel from his mouth. He took a deep breath.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked. Okay, she knew what was wrong with him, but she didn't want him to know she knew what was wrong with him. She had to have that innocence thing going on. Yeah right. Like anyone would believe that.

"I just don't get it.'

"Get what?"

"When I knew you, you hated Jasper. You tried to beat his ass in front of me. I had to hold you back. You used to hate him and love me. Now, you hate me and you love him. I just don't get it."

"Hold up. First of all, who said I loved you?"

"You did…in the scrub room."

"Oh right, I tend to block out painful memories and bad decisions. Whatever. That's not the point. The point is…it is not your place to 'get it' and it is not your place to pick a fight with my boyfriend. You don't own me. I am not a piece of property you and Alice are fighting over in your divorce. I am a person. Try to remember that before the two of you get into another pissing match over me. And I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Edward said hopefully.

"No, because that would insinuate that I feel anything for you at all. And I don't. Now if you don't mind, I don't want to be known as the surgeon who is late to her own surgeries. It may be normal for you, but I still have something to prove. So excuse me. Please feel free to join us when it is convenient for you." Bella said sarcastically.

Edward watched her walk away. He shook off the devastated feeling reeling through his body and followed her. He had a surgery to do, everything else would have to wait until later.

 **If this doesn't flow well, it's because I combined to really short chapters so it wouldn't be so drabblish. I think it turned out okay...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, y'all really don't like Edward. He was desperate and yes, it was an ass move but just remember he could be so much worse, like ICUY Edward. He has learned his lesson...kinda. And he will be good...better...maybe...from now on. Now we have a while still to go so keep an open mind and enjoy.**

Jasper was finishing up for the day. He had just checked on his last patient and was standing in front of the surgical board to see when Bella would get off.

"Dr. Whitlock."

"Dr. Brandon." He said cautiously.

"I have a patient I need you to monitor tonight. She is 32 weeks pregnant and was just admitted for premature contractions. I gave her the necessary medications but I need to make sure that her labor stops and I have plans tonight, so you are up."

"I am off in 15 minutes."

"Not anymore." She said.

"Get another doctor." He demanded.

"I don't have to, I have one. You. I am the boss. When you have a double doctorate like I do, then you will call the shots. Until then you are mine. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Great, glad we understand each other. Have a good night Dr. Whitlock." She said as she strode away towards the elevator. She hoped Edward appreciated this, because she had a feeling she just made one hell of an enemy.

 *****WAN*****

"That was great work, Bella." Edward said as they scrubbed out.

"Thanks." She said softly. It felt so good to operate with him. He was like a god in surgery. Very precise, very sure, very focused. He was what she aspired to be. Most people, if they didn't know her, would think she wanted to be a surgeon like her mother was. Not so. Edward was everything a surgeon should be and more. He was the kind of surgeon everyone should look up to.

"A penny for your thoughts." He offered playfully.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just wondering if Jasper is waiting for me or if he went home already." She lied.

"Oh…yeah. You can go ahead and go. I will monitor the patient for a couple of hours. I don't want you to be late." He said, with great difficulty.

"Really?" She said skeptically.

"No. Not really." He grinned.

Bella burst out in a peal of laughter. Edward smiled, delightedly. That was his favorite sound in the world. She looked so young and carefree when she laughed, because when she laughed, she did it with her whole being.

"Well, at least you are being honest." She said.

"Not always. Not when it counts, obviously. I…I just want you to know that I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you; I just didn't want to lose you. I guess I thought if I didn't tell you I was leaving, if I didn't say the words, you were still mine. You meant so much to me, don't ever think you didn't. I guess in the end it didn't matter. I lost you anyway. And that is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life. Well, I am going to go and leave you in peace. Go have fun with Jasper and I will see you tomorrow." He looked at her, then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He stroked her face, smiled and then walked out of the door.

Bella just stood there with tears gathering in her eyes. This was the first time since she had seen him again, that _her_ Edward had appeared. She felt the pain start spreading in her chest and she struggled to regulate her breathing. She wondered if she would ever get over him.

"Bella? You in here?"

Bella jumped and quickly swiped at her eyes. "Yeah, you ready?" She asked Jasper.

"Hell no…the She-Cullen has me here all night doing her stooge work. You okay tonight by yourself?"

"Um…yeah. I will be fine. I will just grab a bite from the deli and park my ass on the couch and watch a movie. I can survive without you, you know."

"I know…just don't forget to lock the door. This is New York, not Seattle."

"Okay, Dad, and I will be sure to go to bed early." She said sarcastically.

"You know, I would've swore that we left Hale at home. Yet here she is disguised as a smart-assed petite brunette."

"Shut up and go do your stooge work. I am going to go home and do nothing." She started to walk past him, heading to the locker room.

"Bitch." He said.

"Don't hate me because I am going home, hate me because you are not." She grinned.

Jasper looked both ways and then extended his middle finger up to her. She laughed and returned the gesture. He shook his head and then walked away smiling.

Bella lost her smile instantly as she let herself feel her despair again. She needed tequila and a lot of it, she decided. The last thing she wanted to do tonight was think.

 *****WAN*****

Edward finished putting his jacket on and grabbed his briefcase. He was in a hurry to go nowhere. Nothing was waiting for him in his lonely penthouse apartment and he didn't really have any friends. He used to have James, but that was long gone along with his marriage. He sighed. He entered the elevator and stood in the back. He put his finger to his lips. They were still tingling from where they had touched Bella's soft skin. He had meant every word he said. Well, almost. He didn't intend to leave her alone. He couldn't.

"Well, I didn't sleep with him, but he is stuck here all night." Alice said, getting on the elevator with him, ignoring the looks the other passengers gave her at her outburst.

"What? She is alone tonight?" He asked, suddenly alert.

"Unless she is screwing someone else." Alice said.

"Not helping…I wonder which apartment she is in?" Edward wondered.

"You won't find her there." A voice came out of nowhere. Edward and Alice turned to the new person joining their conversation.

"Who are you?" Edward asked. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Kate Denali. I've been your scrub nurse for two years now…whatever. I assume you are talking about Dr. Swan? She asked us where the nearest decent bar was. So she is probably over at Grant's Pub."

Edward sighed in relief. Drunk Bella was always easier to deal with.

"Thank you Kate…really…I owe you big time." The elevator doors opened and Edward darted out leaving Kate and Alice in his wake.

"Must really suck, huh, Dr. Brandon? Him so obviously in love with someone else and not bothering to hide it. He is just flaunting it in front of your face." Kate said sweetly, her voice laced with venom. Nurse Kate was one of the many people Alice had let loose on today.

"Thank you Kate. Like I didn't feel like shit already."

"No problem…anytime. Really." Kate walked off and grinned as she left Alice behind just as Edward had. Maybe Alice wouldn't be so quick to yell at people anymore.

 *****WAN*****

Bella slammed back another shot, her fourth. She looked around at her surroundings. It was an okay place. She recognized several people from the hospital. This must be their Joe's. She sighed and tried to determine how drunk she was. She didn't want to get to the point where she took a random boy home, but she did want to forget. There was really a very fine line between the two with her. It had been a long time since she had had a one night stand. It had been a long time since she had had sex…period. Thank god for her excellent vibrator, which she had left at home. Now why couldn't Ang have reminded her to pack that?

"Hey, is this seat taken?" A somewhat familiar voice said.

 _Oh. God. No._

"What do you want?" She asked, disdainfully.

"To get to know you better," came the smooth reply.

"Go Away. I already told you I am not interested in you. Or do you need a hearing aid?"

"Still feisty, I see." James Hunter grinned at Bella. "I still don't know your name."

"Do you normally get women's names before you try to bang them?"

"No…but I like you so I will make an exception. Come on…" He urged playfully.

"Bella Swan. Now leave me alone."

"Beautiful name. Like literally it means beautiful."

"Go choke on something." Bella demanded, rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you like me?"

"I don't know you. And I don't want to know you."

"Everyone wants to know me." He said seductively.

"Obviously, not everyone. Let me drink in peace. I don't want to sleep with you. I don't do that shit anymore, okay?"

James saw the pain in her eyes and decided to back off with the flirting.

"Okay. Would it be alright if I just sit here with you? No funny business. We can just talk. We could be friends." He stated proudly.

"Friends? Yeah, okay. Like that will happen."

"Yeah, friends. I don't really have any. The only friend I had, I betrayed so…" He trailed off and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Bella looked at him and recognized the look in his eyes.

"Fine, you can sit here, but if your hand so much as roams two inches in this direction, I will cut your dick off and hang it on the surgical board."

James winced and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Feisty and violent. Yeah, they would definitely have to stay just friends. This girl had a crazy streak. He would have to remember never to cross her.

 **An apology and a little light humor amongst all the feels.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews. Some of you are feeling a little softer towards Edward, but some still want to kick him in the nuts. Not sure if this update will help his cause or not...**

Edward entered the bar and scanned the crowd, looking for her. What he was going to say, he didn't know. He would figure that out when he got to her. He found her sitting at the bar by herself with a lot of shot glasses in front of her. He sighed. Some things never changed. He walked over to her.

"Is this a good place to hang out?" He said jokingly.

She looked at him with unfocused eyes. She squinted and he could see she was thinking.

"Oh, great, it's you." She slurred.

"Yeah it's me."

"Hey me, now go away." She ordered.

"What if I don't want to?"

"My boyfriend will be here in a minute, so if I were you I would go 'way."

"Nice try. Jasper is stuck at work all night."

"Who says I's talking about him?"

Edward winced. Okay, that hurt.

"Bella, honey, let's get you home." He reached over to get her bag and to help her up. Her hand slapped his away.

"No. Where's Jake at?"

"Who's Jake?"

"None of your goddamned business. You don't own me. I own me…yep, I am paid and bought for. So there." She said as if that ended the argument. She swayed.

"Jake?" She called out loudly.

Oh Jesus. She wasn't even this drunk the first night they had met.

"You bellowed? And it's James, honey, not Jake." The voice came up behind them.

Edward stiffened. Oh hell no. He turned around to face James.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked James menacingly.

James looked at Edward.

"I am having a few drinks with a friend. What are you doing? Trolling for females? About damn time, man, you need to get laid. It would definitely help your disposition." He said.

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"I am only going to say this once and the next time I am just going to beat the fuck out of you. Keep your hands off of her." He hissed at James.

"Who? Alice? Man, I haven't been with…"

"Not Alice."

"Then who?"

"Me. He has this…thing or whatever…that thinks he owns me. But he doesn't Jakey." Bella spoke up.

"It's James." He corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." She waved her hand at him, dismissing his words.

James looked at Edward, eyes narrowed. Then he turned his attention back to Bella.

"Why does he think he owns you?"

"We had sex…great sex…" She said.

James raised an eyebrow. Well, now this was getting good.

"Today?" He asked.

"No…three years ago…but he didn't want me…he picked her…Satan." She sighed.

James looked at Edward, surprised. Was this the real reason for the change in his friend? He had heard the story from Alice. Edward had met an intern in Port Angeles, Washington and by then James had cheated on Alice with a Peds nurse and that is why Alice went to Port Angeles to get Edward. Was this the intern?

"It's her, isn't it? This is the slutty intern?" He said without thinking.

Edward saw red. The next thing he knew his fist connected with the left side of James's face. James went down like a lightweight. Edward shook out his hand. Damn, that had hurt so good.

"I warned you, didn't I? Alice is one thing; Bella is another thing entirely. Don't fuck with her. She is not slutty and you will stay away from her or I. Will. Kill. You." Edward spat out.

Bella watched wide-eyed at the display of testosterone she was witnessing for the second time that day. She was getting sober, fast. Maybe. She glared at Edward and then grabbed her bag to leave.

"Where are you going?" He said alarmed.

"Home. Alone."

"I am going with you."

"What part of alone don't you understand?" She asked.

'You can't wonder the streets of New York alone. This is not Port Angeles." He pointed out.

"Thanks Jasper." She said sarcastically.

"Okay, that was uncalled for." He said grumpily.

"Whatever." She went around him. He grabbed her arm.

"Let me go."

"No, I am going to make sure you get home safely. And then I will leave. I will not take no for an answer."

"Who is going to make me?"

"Me."

"You and what army?"

Edward sighed exasperated. He was tired and his hand throbbed. Forget this. He grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder, tightening his hands over her legs to keep her from kicking him.

"LET ME GO! EDWARD CULLEN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Quit screaming. No one is going to help you. This is New York, Bella, not Port Angeles." He reminded her, smirking. He walked her outside and put her in the car. This was what he had missed. His stubborn, feisty, bold Bella. He was definitely going to get his fill of all three tonight.

 *****WAN*****

Edward sat outside of the apartment building that the hospital used for various purposes faced with a dilemma. He didn't know which apartment was hers and he really had no way of finding out tonight seeing as the person who had that particular information was passed out in the front seat of his Mercedes…snoring…loudly. If someone would have told him three years ago that he would have missed the loud sawing of wood that came out of Bella's mouth, he would have had them committed. Yet, sitting here next to her and listening to her snore, he thought to himself that it was the most beautiful sound in the world…aside from her laughter. Lying next to Alice had been so quiet, too quiet and he realized now what had been missing. Her. Always her.

He shook his head and switched his thoughts back to what to do with Bella. He could try to wake her up and face her wrath now or he could take her home with him and face her wrath tomorrow. He looked at her, remembering how mad she had been at him tonight and decided he had better choose option two. His apartment it was. He put the car in drive and headed for home.

An hour later, Edward was wondering if this was the best idea. He was preparing to carry a slightly comatose Bella into his very prestigious apartment building where several people would be watching. He only hoped people didn't think she was a hooker, or worse, that he was trying to kill her. New York people tended to be a tad suspicious. He lifted Bella up out of her seat and shut the door with his hip. He walked to the entrance of his apartment building where his doorman, Aro, was waiting to lend a helping hand.

"Is there anything I can help you with Dr. Cullen?" Aro asked politely.

"No. I think I have it. My friend here just had a lot to drink." He explained lamely.

"Of course sir. Let me get the elevator for you."

"Thanks."

Edward walked into the elevator and awkwardly pushed the Penthouse button. No matter how tiny Bella was, carrying her for this long period of time was starting to wear on his back. He silently cursed himself for leasing the Penthouse. The first floor was looking really good right now. Finally the elevator arrived at his floor. He breathed a deep sigh of relief. He carried Bella into his room and placed her gently on the bed. He should probably take her coat off. He gently removed it and placed it on the bedside chair. Then he removed her shoes and socks. And then her pants and shirt. He looked down at her as she laid there in her bra and panties and felt his body responding. She is drunk, Edward, he reminded himself. Even if she wasn't, she wouldn't have anything to do with him. He covered her up and went into his bathroom to take a shower…a very cold shower. When finished, he put on a pair of boxers and slipped into his bed. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and scooted very close. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. Soothed by the sound of her snoring and the smell of her hair, he instantly fell asleep.

 *****WAN*****

Bella slowly came into consciousness the next morning. She really didn't want to. She was warm and cozy…and next to a very warm, cozy, hard body. A body that was wrapped around her at the current moment. Her eyes shot open and she frantically looked around at her surroundings. She was in an apartment that she didn't recognize which meant the body next to her…not Jasper. Which meant one of two things…she was so drunk that she went home with a random guy…or…the dream that she had where Edward hit James and then carried her out the bar was not a dream. Damn, she almost wished it was the first thing. She cautiously glanced at the person beside her and stared straight into a familiar pair of green eyes. She closed her eyes in horror and embarrassment.

"Good morning." He said huskily.

"Oh God. Please tell me this is a nightmare." She said.

"More like my dream come true."

"Shut it and let me up." She ordered.

He grinned at her.

She struggled against him, but his arms held tight. She stopped when she realized that all that was doing was arousing both of them; him more noticeably than her.

"Please." She begged.

"Hmmm…no. I think I will keep you here." He teased, still grinning.

"Damn it, Edward!" She ranted.

"Still not a morning person, huh?"

She got out of his grip, grabbed his pillow and whacked him with it. He laughed and grabbed it from her and when he did, she jumped out of bed, instantly regretting it. Oh, there was her hangover, she thought dizzily. She grabbed onto the bedpost to steady herself. He grinned wider. She avoided his gaze and looked down at her feet. When she did, she noticed her state of dress, or rather stat of undress.

"I am naked! Why am I naked Edward Cullen? Oh god…you…we…didn't…you know…"

"What? Did we have sex? You mean, you don't remember? Hmm…Knowing us, what do you think?" He asked.

"We did, didn't we? Oh god…I have to get out of here." She said, looking for and grabbing her clothes, throwing them on.

"Bella, what a minute." He said, about to tell her that he was joking.

"No! I…we had sex. I swore we never would have sex again and then I get drunk and that flies out the fucking window. I can't do this…I am with Jasper." She said reminding him of her relationship status or her fake relationship…oh whatever, this was making her head hurt even more.

Edward thought about what she just said. She was with Jasper but if she told him she had cheated on him, it may break them up. He looked back at Bella who was panicking and decided it wasn't worth it. She shouldn't feel bad about something that didn't happen.

"Bella…"

"No. I cheated on Jasper. I am a pathetic whore. Again."

"Again? You were never a pathetic whore before." He pointed out.

"Me sleeping with a married man? That made me a whore. Begging said married man to love me? That made me pathetic. I spent a year after you left, being talked about and berated by everyone…from the nurses to the residents to the attendings. I just earned my dignity back and not even one week after seeing you again, I betray one of the people that was there for me when I needed someone to kick my ass out of bed. Jasper held my hair back when I vomited up the bottle of tequila I had ingested the night before…he helped me kick out the many one night stands I brought home trying to forget you. I am a whore."

Edward jumped up and grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him.

"You are not a whore. You are a beautiful, amazing, talented woman. I am so sorry you had to go through that. You didn't cheat on Jasper. We didn't have sex. I undressed you because I know how much you hate sleeping in your clothes. You passed out five minutes after you got in my car and I didn't know where you lived so I brought you here." He explained, his heart breaking at how much pain he had caused her.

Bella sighed in relief.

"Look, I am going to go and get a cab. Please don't follow me. Just leave me alone okay? I will see you at work but that's all I can give you. It hurts too much to spend time with you. I can't allow myself to think what might've been. It's not good for either of us. You have to let go. I have."

Edward nodded and let her go. She went to his door and without looking back walked right out of it, disappearing from his sight, but never his mind.

 **Uh oh...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have once again combined two chapters so they wouldn't be short. If it is doesn't flow, I apologize.**

 **So some of you liked Edward and some hate him even more. Oh well, I tried. Oh and I borrow a nickname from Grey's in this chapter. I don't own it or Twilight but you all know this. No gender swapping or killing off McDreamy characters for me...**

Jasper was waiting with coffee when Bella arrived at work. She smiled gratefully, as she took it from him.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"What? Nothing. Why do you think something happened? Nothing happened. Nothing at all." Bella said quickly.

"Because you look hungover, sad, tired and you are rambling." Jasper pointed out.

"What's your point?" Bella asked.

"Okay. You're right, that's completely normal for you. Well, when you were living it up, I was stuck here all night with a chick who thought natural labor would be a walk in the park."

"Fun."

Something behind her captured Jasper's attention. He whistled.

"Who fucked him up?"

Bella looked. She winced. James glanced at her and headed towards her.

"Thanks so much, Swan. You could have warned me, you know."

"Why would I warn you that Edward and I used to have a…thing or whatever? What's it to you?"

"What's it to me? I am the one who screwed his wife and drove him out of town. I am the reason he moved to Port Angeles." James said.

"Oh, so I need to kick your ass." She said angrily.

"For what?"

"If you could have kept your cock in your pants and out of his wife, I would never have met Edward. So the three years of drinking, fucking random men, crying and abandonment issues could have been avoided. I now hate you on principle."

"You like me." He said flirtatiously. Edward told him to stay away from her, but he didn't own her. He might rethink sleeping with her. He always did dig crazy chicks.

"McSteamy, go away." Bella said exasperated.

"McSteamy?" James asked, confused.

"McSteamy?" Jasper asked, amused.

McSteamy?" Edward asked, angry as he caught the tail end of the conversation.

Bella glared at all three of them.

"You, Get back to the Gynie Brigade." She ordered Jasper.

"You, take your dick to someone who won't cut it off." She ordered James.

"You, stop stalking me. Ugh! You are everywhere." She ordered Edward.

All three looked at the tiny petite brunette and looked amusedly at her. She was so cute when she was angry. It turned all three of them on. She continued glaring at them.

"Ugh…I hate all of you…get the hell out of my way…all three of you." She elbowed them out of her way and stalked off cursing under her breath.

All three looked at each other in a moment of solidarity.

"Damn,she is a handful." James said, admirably.

"You have no idea." Edward and Jasper said in unison.

 *****WAN*****

"Rose. Rose. Rose! Shut. Up." Bella yelled, interrupting Rose's rant. "I am fine. Don't I sound fine?"

"Fine? You just said fine. That means you are not fine." Rose pointed out.

Bella groaned. She loved Rose, but the girl had the ability to know everything from 3,000 miles away. She was going to kill Jasper.

"I am dealing. I will be okay. I am keeping my distance."

"Yeah, but is he?"

"No. Did you really expect that he would?" Bella pointed out.

"Yes, I did. He left you…he ran off with the She-Devil. Jasper tells me he is getting divorced. I think I need to come out there."

"What? No. Rose, I don't need a keeper. Edward thinks I am with Jasper."

"How did he take that?" Rose asked curious.

"Why would he care? He just sees me as a rebound. Just like before. It is not happening. I will not sleep him…I won't. I just won't." Bella rambled.

"Oh god. Bella, you didn't?"

"No! I just said I didn't.'

"No, you rambled which usually means you are lying."

"I didn't have sex with him. I just woke up practically naked beside him this morning." Bella said, sheepishly.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing with him alone?"

"He came looking for me at the bar…and I was drunk…and he punched McSteamy and it was so hot…and I am so horny, but…I didn't have sex with him. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Oh, yes. I am a proud, proud Mama." Rose said sarcastically. Then she became serious. "Bella, you need to make it clear to Edward that you are with Jasper. Stop sending him mixed smoke signals. Just leave him alone because I don't want to have to come there and make it clear to him my way." Rose warned.

"Okay, Rose. I will take care of it." Bella said.

"Just take care of yourself. Remember what he did to you. I am sure he is so very sorry, but what is to keep him from hurting you again? Can you come back from that?" Rose asked.

"No. I can't. Look, I gotta go. I will talk to you later." Bella hung up before Rose could say anything else. She stared at the phone for a few minutes. Rose always made sense, in a very pessimistic kind of way. She couldn't come back from that a second time. So why did she wish she could? Because she was so very stupid.

 ***WAN***

The next two days passed peacefully. Why? Well because Bella did what Bella does best…avoid and if that doesn't work avoid some more. If she saw Edward, she darted in the other direction. If Edward saw her first and came up to her, she made an excuse and got the hell out of dodge. His knowing look told her he was on to her, but she didn't care. She was not worried about his feelings, what she was…was exhausted. It was really tiring trying to do her job and keep watch out for Edward. Her thought was if she didn't see him, she wouldn't rip her clothes off and beg him to take her. She really needed to get laid. She was almost desperate enough to ask Jasper or god forbid, James, to relieve her tension. Almost. She would just go and buy another vibrator. It wouldn't make conversation or break your heart. Two AA's and then eight hours of pleasure. Perfection for $29.95.

"Hey Swan. What are you thinking about? You are smiling." Jasper asked.

"I am thinking about vibrators, Jasper." Bella responded.

Jasper winced.

"Okay, I really didn't want to know that. Bella, you have known me for four years. Have I ever in that time talked to you about chick feelings, tampons or your sex toys?"

"No."

"Great, let's not start now."

Bella giggled.

"You asked, Whitlock."

"Why do you need a vi…one of those?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I know what you do with it, Swan. Why not get a man?"

"I am done with one night stands. I always feel cheap and dirty afterwards. I hate feeling like that."

"Find a man you know." Jasper shrugged.

Bella raised her eyebrow again.

"Are you offering?" She asked.

"What? No! Not that I don't think you are attractive. You are gorgeous, Bella, but that would be so weird. I don't mind acting like we are a couple. Hell, I am proud to have you as my fake girlfriend, but that would be crossing a really big line." Jasper responded.

"Jasper, I wasn't propositioning you. I don't want to have sex with you, either. I do however need a release. So leave me alone about my vibrator."

"Will do. Glad we had that conversation. Are you still avoiding Dr. Douchebag?"

"Yes." She said wryly.

"Good luck with that. I will see you at home later. Be sure to get your umbrella, it is like Port Angeles out there."

"I will. Now get your ass back to the Vajayjay Squad."

"Like brains are so cool. I get to look at female parts all day long."

"Yeah and usually they have heads the size of melons coming out of them. Very attractive. I see how you could get off on that."

Jasper glared at Bella.

"I will get you for that my pretty." He said in a high pitched voice, poking fun at her about her love of The Wizard of Oz.

He walked away and was followed by the lilting sound of Bella's laughter.

 *****WAN*****

James lounged at the nurse's desk and grinned wickedly at the information he had just scored. Edward would love to hear this. His precious little intern and her boy toy…not a couple. He wondered what the going rate would be for this little tidbit. Not that it mattered. All he wanted was his friend back. And this may be just the way to get him.

 *****WAN*****

Edward sighed and hit the ignore button on his phone again. What the hell did James want? He really didn't care. What he did care about was that Bella had successfully ignored him again. She was certainly slippery. This was the last day he would tolerate this. Tomorrow, she was with him. Whether she liked it or not. He was the boss and he was not above using that for his personal gain. He saw her up ahead waiting for the elevator…alone. No Jasper. He took her in. She was wearing a dressy outfit today. The residents had a meeting with the board this morning for evaluations of interns. She wore a white fitted shirt and black pencil skirt with matching jacket and two inch heels. Her hair was loose and in waves down her back. She had on minimal makeup; she never had needed much. She was breathtaking.

The doors opened and she stepped into the empty elevator. This was his chance. The doors started to close and he ran for it. He stuck his arm in the door just in time. The doors opened to reveal Bella's frustrated face. He grinned and took his place beside her and hit the ground floor button. He wished he could push the stop button, but he wouldn't push his luck. Yet.

They stood by each other in silence. Edward purposefully kept brushing against her arm and making her breath shallow. Oh yeah, she was affected.

Bella looked anywhere but at him. Just let this ride end soon. Please God. Just let her get out and go get her vibrator. God, don't let her jump this man. Please let him stop touching her. Her panties were soaked. Her chest was starting to heave. Holy hell she was going to orgasm right her if this elevator didn't hurry…the…hell…up.

"So, are you going to avoid me tomorrow?" He asked.

"I am not avoiding you." She protested weakly. Edward looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay fine I am…so? I don't owe you an explanation. I don't owe you anything. This elevator ride will be over soon and then you will go your way and I will go mine." Bella nodded as if that was the end of the conversation.

Suddenly, the elevator came to a complete stop, ramming Bella into Edward. Then the lights went out leaving them in complete darkness.

She had spoken too soon. Shit!

 **I wonder what's going to happen now...any guesses?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Let's see what happens when they are trapped all alone...some of you called it. After all, original I am not.**

"Are you okay?" Edward asked Bella. He still held her in his arms, where she had fallen when the elevator stopped suddenly. He couldn't see her which bothered him. He never knew how she was feeling unless he could see her eyes. Every emotion reflected into the warm brown pools. He felt her pull away and straighten up. He instantly missed her.

"I'm fine. What happened?" She asked, trying to see anything in the pitch black darkness.

"It was probably the storm. I will call them on the elevator phone and see how long we will be here." He moved slowly and searched blindly along the wall until he felt the phone, then lifted it to his ear.

"No dial tone." He reported.

"Great. That is just…wonderful." She said pacing blindly in her frustration. She couldn't be stuck with him in an elevator. She had enough trouble being with him in a patient's room.

"Are you claustrophobic, Bella?" He asked concerned. He didn't want her to hyperventilate and then pass out.

"No…I just have to get…I have plans with my vi…Jasper. I don't want to be late." Bella rambled. God, she did not want him to know about the vibrator.

"Oh…yeah I forgot about him. Or I was trying very hard to anyway." He said.

"Well…don't. We are happy. Very happy." She stressed.

"I'm glad, you deserve to be happy. That is all I ever wanted for you." He said sadly. "I just wish I could have been the one to make you that way."

Bella slid down the wall and took deep breaths to keep her tears at bay.

"It's my own fault, I know that. I chose wrong and now I have to pay for it." Edward continued, also sitting down.

Silence engulfed them for a few minutes.

"I was happy with you." Bella said softly. "It was the first time in my life that I felt like I could be…normal and have a normal relationship. I loved you, Edward, and I…"

"I left you. I am sorry, Bella." Edward said.

"I am sorry, too, that you left me." Bella said, laughing slightly.

"But now you have Jasper."

"Yeah I have Jasper and he is…great." Bella confirmed, trying to inject enthusiasm in her voice about her faux boyfriend. She was going to go to hell for lying.

"Do you love him…like you loved me?" Edward asked, desperately wanting to know.

"Edward, I…"

His phone ringing interrupted her answer. He forgot about his cell phone. He answered it instantly not checking who it was.

"Yeah."

"Edward, I need to talk to you." James said.

"Not now, we are stuck in an elevator. I need you to get someone to help us get out."

"Who is we?" James asked.

"Bella and I. The power went out or something."

"You are stuck in an elevator with Bella. Interesting. She is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I have already made my opinion on that very clear." Edward hissed, referring to him knocking James to the ground.

"Trust me Edward, you want to hear this."

"What is it?"

"Bella hasn't been honest with you. Her and Vagina-Boy…not a couple. As in- not screwing, Bella has a date with a vibrator because she is so horny-not together. She is playing you, Edward."

Edward hitched a breath. Bella was single. She lied to him, not that he could blame her but…to use Jasper as a shield…she must really not trust herself around him. He could definitely use that to his advantage.

"Thanks for the information. I really owe you one. See how long it is going to take to get us out of here." He stressed. He wanted some alone time with Bella. He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"A coworker letting me know some interesting information." He said simply. "So, where were we? Oh yeah, do you love your boyfriend?" He started to quietly shift his way to her without her knowing.

"Um…right…yeah…sure I do." Bella stammered.

"Are you going to marry him?" He pressed, still moving closer.

"I don't know…maybe…someday."

"How is your sex life?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Bella demanded into the darkness. He would bet his whole life savings her eyes were flashing.

"A good one." He replied wryly.

"Well, you can take that question and stick it up your ass."

"Not until you tell me…does he make you pant, does he make you moan, does he make you purr, does he make you scream out his name or do you call out mine?" Edward was now close enough to hear her heart beat.

"Go to hell!"

Suddenly she felt him before her. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly against him.

"Only if you go there with me."

His lips slammed onto to hers. She struggled but he didn't give an inch. His tongue demanded entrance into her resisting mouth. It forced its way in and mingled with hers. He felt a sharp pain when she bit his lip. He licked the tickle of blood that was left there and grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to give him access to her neck. She stifled a moan. She would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her make one sound of pleasure. His mouth went back to hers and he kissed her until he needed breath. She was starting to loosen up a little. He positioned her until she was straddling him and ran his hands up her legs, starting on her calves and then going up disappearing under her skirt. He got to her round firm buttocks and squeezed. She gasped softly, biting her lip to stifle the sounds threatening to erupt. Holy god, she was wearing a thong. His fingers searched, finally finding her dripping wetness. His fingers outlined her soft pussy lips and then delved into her softness. She unwillingly arched her back at the sensation. Her grip on his shoulders tightened until he winced. Her breath came out in short pants. His fingers rammed in and out of her until he started to feel her convulse. He swiftly removed his fingers. She made a soft grunt of disapproval. He waited to see how she would react. It was her decision as to how the rest of this went. Either she went home to her vibrator or…

That thought didn't even get into his brain before her hands were fumbling for his belt. He helped her release his throbbing massive cock. He gripped her hips and positioned her directly above his manhood. He swept her panties aside and then plunged into her. She bit back a scream. He slammed her down on top of him…over and over again. He grabbed the back of her neck and forced her mouth on his. Her hands tangled into his hair and she tugged it every time he slammed into her. The pleasure and pain mixed into one bout of ecstasy. The head of his cock drove into her cervix making her shudder. She felt her orgasm fast approaching…and it was going to be massive. She panted, she whimpered, she clawed at his back underneath his shirt…almost smelling the blood that she brought to the surface with her nails. He continued fucking her senseless until she came in a peal of screams, her channel throbbing around his cock…making him join her in his own pleasure, roaring as he came. They collapsed, a pile of tangled limbs. It was quiet for a moment and then Edward made the mistake of loosening his grip on her. She was up in an instant, the rustling sound he heard was her fixing her clothes. He sighed. Her walls were up again. The lights came on, startling both of them. It was just a matter of time before the elevator started moving. She was beautiful, her hair was tangled and her lips swollen. Her eyes, looking anywhere but at him, were bright and panicked. Her skin was flushed a rosy pink. He put his clothes right. They were swathed in silence…uncomfortable silence.

They were jostled as the elevator jerked into motion. She stood anxiously at the doors, ready to dart out as soon as it stopped on a floor…any floor. Finally the elevator doors opened revealing several maintenance men and nosy bystanders…including James, who took one look at their ruffled state and burst into laughter. Bella quickly left but Edward was hot on her heels. He grabbed her arm.

"What does this mean?" Edward asked desperately.

"It means you got laid and that I am an idiot." She said wrenching her arm out of his grip and disappearing quickly into the crowd.

 **So not sure if cell phones work on an elevator. Oh well...**

 **Did I mention I hate hate hate writing lemons. Like hate! Ugh, I am going to go hide in my bunker with my mexican food and my Kindle.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, some of you are not happy with any one except Jasper. They are two consenting adults and let's all assume she is on birth control. No elevator babies. And here is the direct aftermath.**

Bella snuck into her apartment, not wanting to be caught. Although Jasper was cool, she didn't want to answer any questions tonight. She made it into her bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief…way too soon. The lamp suddenly illuminated the room in soft light. Bella startled looking at the occupant on her bed in shock.

"Where have you been? You were off hours ago."

"Rose! You scared me. What are you doing here?" She gasped.

"I had some vacation time built up since my internship and the last time I talked to you, I got the feeling that I had better get my ass over here."

"That wasn't necessary. I am not five. I do not need to be babysat." Bella pointed out.

"Hmmm…whatever you say, Bella. So where were you?"

"I…well…um…Igotstuckinanelevator." Bella said quickly.

"You got stuck in an elevator? Only you Bella." Rose guffawed.

"Jasper and Mike got stuck in one." Bella reminded her.

"True. So you were stuck on a smelly hot elevator with a dozen rude New Yorkers. Fun." Rose sarcastically stated. She hated New York.

"Yeah." Bella laughed weakly. Rose looked at her suspiciously.

"Bella, you are hiding something."

"No I'm not. Why would you think I was hiding something? I am an open book. Nope, nothing to hide." Bella rambled.

"Bella, were you really stuck on an elevator?"

"Yes!" She said indignantly.

"How many people were you stuck with?" Rose quizzed.

"Just…one." She mumbled.

"Who?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Who? Oh no one you would know…just a coworker…yeah…no one special or interesting…or sex god like…yeah."

"BELLA! Oh please tell me you didn't have sex on the elevator with Cullen." Rose demanded.

"Okay, I didn't have hot elevator sex with Edward." Bella said meekly.

"BELLA!"

"Stop yelling at me! He was…and I…just…" Bella trailed off. How could she explain to Rose all the emotions flowing through her, when she herself couldn't come to terms with them? She forced back tears of frustration.

Rose watched Bella closely. She looked confused. She should have had Jasper bring her back immediately instead of letting her stay. Bella had been getting better in the last two years. She had started laughing and smiling more. For the first year it was as if someone had died. She guess in a way Bella did…or her heart at least. Rose felt rage build up in her. She was going to kill Cullen. He had caused them to go all the way back to square one with Bella. Rose then cursed herself. Everyone knew Bella wasn't strong enough to refuse Cullen…she never had been. She was just going to have to convince Bella to return home with her next week…if it was the last thing she did.

 *****WAN*****

Edward watched helplessly as Bella walked away. He felt someone come up behind him.

"So?" James inquired.

"So…what?" Edward snapped. He stalked off in a fury. James raced after him.

"What did she say when you busted her?" James asked.

"What is it to you? Why do you care? You want to sleep with her too?" Edward snapped.

"Yes." James said, matter of factly.

Edward stopped and grabbed James's collar.

"You stay away from her, do you hear me? She is mine." Edward threatened.

"Hey man, calm down. I am only saying that she is hot. I wouldn't do that to you…not again. I lost too much when I slept with Alice." James admitted.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you did it."

"I am trying to make it up to you. Don't you see that? I didn't have to tell you about your intern and pussy boy, but I did. I can see you have feelings for her, deeper than you ever had for Alice. I did you a favor when I slept with Alice. I let you off the hook. I was the fall guy. It isn't my fault you let yourself be sucked back in. So get over your shit and let me back in. It is time to forgive me. It has been three years. I have known you since we were six. We have been through broken bones, bad grades, girlfriends, family problems, your father's death, college, med school and everything in between. That should mean something. So when you are ready, I am here. I always have been." With that James walked away.

Edward watched him go. As much as he hated to admit it, James was right. He did miss his friend, his brother. He knew that if he was ever going to have a shot with Bella, he would have to come to terms with his past.

 *****WAN**'**

Edward was on a mission. The mission being find Bella Swan and make her talk to him. Easy, right? If you think so you obviously don't know Bella, because that girl made avoiding into an art form. If he thought it was bad before they had sex, he was dead wrong. It was three days after their sexcapade in the elevator and he had still to catch a glimpse of her. She had asked Chief Gregory to let her work on a pediatric neurosurgery case. The hospital had a separate attending for that. He had done a lot of thinking in the past few days and had even extended an olive branch to James. They had plans for drinks after work tonight. It would be awkward but it was necessary. James was his brother and Edward didn't turn his back on family…no matter what they did. He wasn't even mad any more, he was just so used to being angry with him. But James was right, if it wasn't for him Edward wouldn't have met Bella. And for that, he would always be grateful. Even with them fighting each other, or rather her fighting him, he loved her more than life itself. He just hated that she felt she had to lie to him in order to protect herself.

He was walked into his office and he noticed a blonde sitting in his chair with her back facing him. He wasn't expecting anyone.

"Excuse me? May I help you?" He asked incredulously.

The chair spun around revealing the last person on earth he wanted to see. Rosalie Hale.

"Hello, Asshole." She said, her grin evil.

"Hale." He said tersely. "What are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what the fuck do you think I am doing here?'

"Ah…Bella." He said.

"Who else?" Rose replied. "My best friend leaves me to go to New York for three months and who does she run into? Edward Cullen and his She Bitch. The very same people who ripped out her heart and played racket ball with it. It took three years…THREE YEARS…to get her acting somewhat normal and not so much like a corpse who had been killed for sport. I will be damned if you are going to ruin all of our hard work and effort. You will stay away from her and you will let her leave and return to us…whole…when she is done here. I don't want one piece of her staying behind. Do you understand me?"

"No." Edward said.

"What do you mean…no?"

"No…the definition being…indicating a negative response, used to refuse, deny, or disagree with something. Need I go on?" Edward said.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who do you think you are?" She hissed.

"I am the man who has been lost since he left Port Angeles, who has wished every fucking day that he could turn back time, who would give anything to have the love of his life love him back again. I love her and I won't let her go…not again. And if you have a problem with that then too damn bad. I am not going anywhere. Deal with it." Edward hissed back.

"No…you are the fuck up who lied to her, then abandoned her and left town with not even a goodbye, nice to know you, kiss my ass, or anything. Do you really think your feelings are at the top of her list of things not to hurt? Please. Are you really that stupid? Wait don't answer that. I already know the answer…yes you are."

"She loved me once, she can love me again."

"She is with Jasper now." Rose lied.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yes, really."

"Bullshit. She is not."

"Yes she is." Rose got up and stormed around the desk and stood nose to nose with him.

"No she is not." He said.

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Hey, Edward do you have…" James stopped in mid- sentence. "Um…sorry. I didn't realize I had walked into the day care center. My bad."

"Shut it. James, meet Dr. Rosalie Hale…professional pain in my ass." Edward introduced them.

"I wouldn't go anywhere near your ass, Cullen. Just stay away from Bella." Rose stormed past James.

"Whoa, what the hell was that about?" James asked Edward.

"That was Bella's best friend, who traveled all the way here to kick my ass." Edward replied.

"She has a lot of people in her corner, huh?"

"Yeah. Any advice on how to get through them?" Edward asked.

 *****WAN*****

Bella rolled her neck around trying to loosen her tense muscles. The surgery was amazing but also long and tedious. It was also necessary in order to avoid Edward…again. She hasn't had to use this many avoidance manuevers since the first time she had met him. Was her life always going to be so complicated? Her question was answered when she saw Edward at the nurse's station handing a chart back to a nurse. He looked up and saw her. Her eyes widened and she turned tail and ran…well walked fast…back the way she had come.

"Bella!" He shouted gaining on her. Damn that man could move.

"Go away!" She hissed behind her shoulder.

"Will you stop?"

"No!"

She saw a door slightly open on the left and she darted for it. She rushed through the door and slammed it, leaning against it breathing hard. She closed eyes sprang open when she heard a voice say…

"May I help you Dr. Swan?"

Bella looked at Alice Brandon, who in turn looked very amused.

Shit!

 **Wonder what Alice has to say...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the lack of update last night. I was spending time with my family-they always come first but I am back and we have about 8 more days and this is complete.**

"May I help you Dr. Swan?"

Bella looked at Alice Brandon, who looked very amused.

 _Shit!_

"Um…Hi." She said lamely, wishing the floor would swallow her whole.

"Hi." Alice said, still amused at the situation. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs.

Bella looked around at her surroundings. It was a 12x12 office with taupe walls and exquisite paintings. The desk looked antique as well as the office chairs.

"So, this is your office…that I just burst into…it's...nice." Bella rambled.

"You running from someone…maybe, I don't know…Edward?" She asked.

"No…I am not…maybe…yes." Bella stammered. Damn, she hated feeling inadequate.

Alice laughed, which startled Bella.

"He chasing you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Bella asked confused.

"Why is he chasing you? Or rather, why are you making him chase you?"

"What? Why would you even ask me that?" Bella hissed. Alice knew all too well the situation.

"You love him, right?"

"That is none of your business."

"Fair enough. But let me say one thing. He loves you. He always has. I knew it when he came back here with me that he wasn't the same man he was as when he left me. He had nightmares for months. He would call out your name. You haunted him and I knew it. He didn't remember the nightmares or if he did, he didn't admit it to me. I could have let him go; I should have let him go, but he was mine first. No matter what I did to him, I had him thirteen years before he met you. I couldn't let some one night stand come between us."

"You slept with James. He came between you two, not me." Bella said.

"No, James didn't really matter in the scheme of things; if you hadn't have happened, I believe we would have been fine. I didn't love James…I desired him. Edward had ignored me for so long and James wanted me."

"James wants everybody. Hell, he has hit on me."

"Everyone wants to hit on you. You are like the shiny new toy." Alice sighed. "I have resented you for so long. You took my husband away from me."

"I did not. You brought him back here with you." Bella denied.

"The man I brought back here wasn't my Edward. He was yours. He left his heart back there with you."

Bella laughed bitterly.

"Well isn't that fitting, considering he took mine with him."

"Give him a chance to make things right. He has been miserable for the last three years."

"Yeah, well that makes two of us. I just don't…I…dammit Alice…he left me! He lied to me and he used me. I told him I loved him. Do you know I have never said that to anyone…ever? You know what his response was?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head.

"He left with you not more than twenty-four hours later. So what does that tell you?"

"It tells me he was scared and he was trying to be honorable. He made vows to me, Bella, before God and Edward doesn't take that lightly. But Bella, all I was to him from that point on was an obligation. He made a mistake, Bella, and he knows it." Alice insisted.

"I am…I have moved on." Bella said defiantly.

"Oh yes…Jasper Whitlock." Alice laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked bitterly.

"You…if you think that anyone buys that especially Edward. You and Jasper are friends…close friends…but there is absolutely nothing sexual going on between you and Jasper." Bella made a sound of protest, but Alice put her hand up stopping her. "If there was, he wouldn't be such an ass."

"Jasper is always an ass so that doesn't prove anything." Bella said smugly.

"Maybe, maybe not. If you are sleeping with Jasper, then he wouldn't be sneakily looking at every pretty woman that walks by. From what I have…experienced…for lack of a better word…you are unforgettable in bed. Men don't forget about you…I should know. Drop the act Swan and face your fears. Please?" Alice pleaded.

"Why do you care? What's in this for you?" Bella demanded.

"I don't want to feel guilty anymore. I took Edward from the love of his life because I was selfish and I didn't want to be alone. I never took in consideration how I was affecting him or even you. I didn't realize or want to see how deep the feelings between you two really were. I just wrote you off as some little fling. I am so truly sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hurt either of you. I really didn't." Alice stood up and gathered her files and grabbed her purse. "Hide out in here as long as you want…just don't hide out forever. He could really make you happy." Alice smiled softly. She left her office in a swirl of delicate perfume and expensive clothes.

"Okay, Edward, I did my part…now you need to do yours." She told him softly as she passed him.

Edward nodded and smiled softly at her departing figure. He walked to the open office where Bella stood there lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said softly.

"Only a penny?" She joked weakly. She felt tears gather at her eyes.

'I will pay as much as you want, just please tell me what you are thinking." He pleaded with her.

"I am not with Jasper…I lied."

"I know."

Bella nodded.

"I don't trust you and I am leaving in two months. I don't think starting anything will be a good idea." She said, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"Okay. If that is how you feel…but maybe we can be friends. I just want to spend some time with you, get to know you again. I missed talking to you. I just missed you." He said.

"Okay." She said simply.

"Okay?" He asked incredulously. This was almost too easy.

"Yeah. I missed you, too." She shrugged.

"Yeah…okay." He nodded.

"Dinner…sometime…out in public, preferably." She would try to be friends but being alone was really tempting fate.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with. I'm easy." He remarked.

Bella raised her eyebrow. Edward closed his eyes in mortification. Great Cullen…way to make her feel comfortable…break the ice, trade an innuendo or two…way to be friendly.

Bella giggled and Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes I know." She said simply.

"I am not as easy as you, Miss One-Night-Stand."

"Ass! And may I remind you, you picked me up and took me home for sex. That is the pot calling the kettle…whatever color that was."

Edward smiled tenderly.

"So friends?" He extended his hand to her.

Bella took a deep breath.

"Friends." She nodded, taking his hand, both ignoring the electric current that ran up their arms. This had to work, it just had to.

 **Friends? Friends are good. It might work...BHAHAHAHAHA!**


	16. Chapter 16

**New Drinking Game. Take a drink every time the word 'friends' appears in the chapter. You will be good and drunk and maybe have to have your stomach pumped in a matter of minutes...**

Bella looked in the mirror for the tenth time. She wanted to look nice, but not too sexy. She was wearing a form fitting pair of jeans and a lavender V neck sweater. Her hair was down and wavy and she topped it off with a pair of light brown suede boots. This was as good as it was going to get. She grabbed her coat and scarf and headed out of the locker room. She stopped short when she saw Jasper and Rose at the nurse's station. Damn it! Didn't Rose ever stay at the damn apartment…of course not, she was Rose. You would think she was the one working here. They hadn't noticed her yet so she snuck out the other way and entered the stairwell. She breathed a sigh of relief. She hated sneaking but if she had told them where she was going, they would have tied her to her bed. Normally she would enjoy that, just not with them. She walked out of the hospital and hailed a cab. After she gave the cab driver the address, she settled back in her slightly smelly seat. The drive was quick and before she knew it, she was at the bar they had decided on, or rather that Edward had decided on. He knew New York better than she did. She entered the bar and looked around for him. She spotted him sitting in the far right corner nursing his drink, another drink in front of the seat across from him, obviously for her. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

Edward locked his deep green eyes on her as she walked up to him and she almost stumbled under the intensity of his gaze. She smiled hesitantly at him.

"Hi." She said, almost shyly.

"Hi." He replied, softly.

They fell into uncomfortable silence, sipping at their drinks.

"So?" He began.

"So."

The conversation halted. Suddenly Bella laughed. Edward glanced at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry…it's just…weird….you know? We have never done the friend thing. I mean, we started off with sex. I just find it funny that as intimately as we have known each other, I realize we know next to nothing about each other." She explained.

"I want that to change, Bella." He said, earnestly. She looked uncomfortable so he changed the subject. "So did you have any trouble getting here?"

"You mean did I have trouble getting past my guard dogs?" She corrected.

Edward smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah."

"I snuck out of the hospital." She admitted. "I feel like what I imagine a teenager would feel like sneaking out of the house to be with her boyfriend…not that you are my boyfriend. I mean we are just friends, right and I don't want you to…mmmph." She finished as Edward placed his hand over her mouth.

"Just friends." He stressed.

"Why? You wouldn't want to be my boyfriend? I am a catch you know. I am mind-blowingly amazing in bed, and I am intelligent…I am a doctor for Christ's sake….I look decent…I am not a dog…" She said, somewhat offended at his tone.

"Bella!" He said exasperatingly.

"What?"

"I would be thrilled to be your boyfriend. If I wouldn't have been so stupid, I would've divorced Alice and we would be married by now and living in a house we had built out in the wilderness and you would hopefully be expecting our first child. But I was that stupid, so now we are friends, because you don't trust me and I don't blame you for that." He ranted, looking down at his drink.

Bella reached for his hand and ignored once again…or at least tried to…come on she was human… the electric current that raced through her veins at the contact.

"Sorry, I am not making this easy am I?" She asked.

"No, but you do make it better." He said softly, caressing her hand with his. She felt in all the way down to her happy place and she abruptly pulled her hand away and placed it in her lap, shifting uncomfortably to ease the feeling.

"So, what did you do today?" Bella asked brightly, changing the subject.

"The same as you, we were on the same case today." He said.

"Oh, right." Bella laughed weakly.

"Bella, this doesn't have to be awkward. What has been going on with you these last three years? Why Neuro?" He asked, interested in her answer.

"I went to a really dark place when you left. I felt like I wanted to die and then I felt nothing at all…for a long time. It was tequila and one night stands for a while until slowly the light started coming back in. Neuro made feel closer to you. So I concentrated on it and I am good at it."

Edward took a deep breath to control his emotions. He finally looked her in the eye.

"I am so very sorry." He said sincerely.

"I am beginning to see that. What about you?"

"I moved back here and was in my own dark place. I was drinking too much and lashing out at everybody, my mother included. I slipped into a kind of depression and the only thing that got me through was thinking of the two months I spent with you, but then again that only put me back in the depression. It was a vicious cycle. Finally, I just pushed it all deep down and just got through each day the best that I could. Then one day I couldn't take it anymore and I asked Alice for a divorce."

"So it wasn't easy for you either." Bella stated.

"Not at all. Getting over you is impossible; I still haven't mastered it. Honestly, I don't want to. I want you in my life."

"Edward…"

"I know…you can't. I understand Bella. Just friends. I just think we should deal with this so we can move on…as friends."

"Yeah, you are right. This is good…dealing with things is good. Come on, Edward…I am an avoider…this is like eye gouging." Bella said matter of factly.

"This must be painful for you." Edward said teasingly.

"Very, but I have been through worse." Bella said.

"Me too. We can get through this together." Edward assured her.

"Together." Bella nodded, determined that she would get through this with her panties on. Though looking at him, looking at her…she probably wouldn't bet money on it.

 **You all drunk yet?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Most of you still hate Edward which really doesn't surprise me exactly. After all, I wrote ICUY Edward. I have decided that no matter what I do, everyone isn't gonna like my characters. And that's fine. Really. I appreciate you all so much for letting me know what you are thinking even if poor Edward is being poked with pitchforks. Y'all some violent women... :)**

Rose paced the apartment. Back and forth, back and forth. Jasper watched her amused and frankly a bit irritated. He had been watching the game, but every 8 seconds Rose paced in front of the TV.

"Where the hell is she?" Rose huffed.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"Why don't you?" She retorted.

"Bells is a big girl, Hale. She can take care of herself. Quit being all Mama Bear; it is very disturbing." He said.

"She's with him, I know it." She said narrowing her eyes. "I am so going to bust her when she gets home."

"If she comes home. I hear they used to have some really radical sex." Jasper taunted.

Rose growled at him.

Jasper grinned.

"Again, why do you care? Oh…wait. Are you in love with her? Do you have girly feelings for your 'person'?" He teased.

Rose stopped pacing. She turned to him very slowly.

"You've figured out my secret." She said seriously.

Jasper sat up straight.

"Really? Cause that would be so hot." He said hopefully.

Rose walked up to him very slowly and…slapped him hard on top of his head.

"I am not a lesbian, you horny toad! I just don't want to have to deal with the whining, and the throwing up, and the long talks about feelings, and did I mention the whining?" She exclaimed.

Jasper rubbed his head.

"You didn't have to get me all excited if you weren't going to deliver." He grumbled.

"You really need to get laid…hmmm…maybe you and Bella…" Rose thought out loud.

"No! I will pretend to date her and to sleep with her, I will hold her when she needs comforting and all that girly shit, but I am not going to screw one of my friends. Besides she loves him. Do you really think I want to be second best?" Jasper protested.

"Why did you have to go and get all…human?" She spat out.

'You might want to try it sometime, Hale."

"Um…no." She said as she continued pacing.

 *****WAN*****

"Well, I had a nice time tonight." Bella said, as they exited the bar.

"It doesn't have to end yet, I mean if you don't want it to." Edward said hopefully. "We could go for a walk. It's a nice night."

"Oh! Um…okay. I'd like that." She accepted, knowing she was playing with fire. He started walking north and she fell in beside him. They walked in silence for several minutes. He suddenly stopped and she looked at him inquisitively. They were in front of a brownstone.

"This was my house when I was married to Alice." He said quietly.

Bella raised her eyebrows. Seriously? He brought her here?

"Um…" Was all Bella could get out.

"I just wanted you to see it." He said.

"You wanted me to see the house you shared with the wife you left me for?" She said trying to make sense of it.

"No, I wanted you to see the place where I spent the last three years being miserable. The place where I dreamed of you, wished for you, wanted you. It was always you, from the moment we met. I know we are only friends…now, but I wanted you to know that even though I did this to us, I suffered, too."

Bella searched his eyes. She saw honesty, longing and pain reflected in them.

"I know." She reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. He then walked them across the street to Central Park, not letting go of her hand. She found that she didn't mind at all.

 *****WAN*****

Two hours later, they were in front of her apartment building.

"Well, this is me." Bella said.

"Yeah. Thank you for going out with me." He replied.

"Yeah, no problem. I mean you're welcome. It was nice and…nice." Bella rambled.

Edward chuckled.

"I missed that." He said.

"Missed what?"

"The rambling. It is very cute. I also miss the snoring." He teased.

"What? I do not snore. What is with you and Jasper?" She exclaimed.

"I hate to break it to you, but you do…loudly. Like full force truck driver on the freeway kind of snoring. You could win awards." He said, keeping his face serious.

Bella hit him.

"Ass! Well, you have morning breath and…and…stupid hair."

"My hair is awesome, yours could use some work. I have plenty of hair products if you want to use them."

"There is nothing wrong with my hair…ok, I have some split ends, but it is brown, and long, and it smells good." She said.

"Says who?" He wondered, biting his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Well, you certainly had no problem sniffing me like you were a dog in heat!" She shot back at him.

"Well, you were more than willing to go there. You took advantage of me the night we met, remember?"

Bella gasped.

"I so did not take advantage of you! You took advantage of me. I was drunk!"

"See, that is not the way I remember it. You were hot for me. I wore my good looking red shirt and my hair was great that night. You played hard to get and then…well…then I was just…hard." He smirked remembering that night.

"That was a great night wasn't it?" Bella asked, caught up in her own porny memories. She looked up at Edward, who was looking at her. Really looking at her. His eyes went from hers and then to her lips and then back to her eyes. She swallowed visibly. She knew that look too well. It was the look that said he was about to…

All thoughts flew out of her head when his lips touched hers. The kiss was tentative at first, as if he were testing her reaction. She slowly brought her hands up around his neck, her fingers burying in his gorgeous bronze locks. His tongue hovered at her lips, subtly demanding entrance. She parted her lips slightly, which was all the permission he needed. He thrust his tongue in to mingle with hers. She gasped. Suddenly the kiss turned savage. He shoved her against the brick façade of the building. She winced as her back hit the wall. He looked at her concernedly. She grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to hers forcibly. She plundered his lips thoroughly. He responded in kind. He pulled her as close as he could, letting her know without a doubt of his arousal. She moaned and wrapped her right leg around his waist. His mouth left hers and he left a trail of kisses down her neck and then to her collarbone. She shivered. She drug him back up to her mouth. His hand inched up under her shirt until he was cupping her full breast. He teased her nipple until it hardened into a straining nub. She about came right then and there.

"Hey, you two! Get a room!" A voice bellowed as he exited the building.

Bella slapped her hand over her mouth in humiliation. She shoved him away blindly and ran into the building without a backwards glance.

Edward stood on the sidewalk alone and shoved a hand through his hair in frustration.

Well that lasted all of twenty four hours…so much for being just friends.

 **All the interruptions, Man! Go ahead, let me have it. I'm ready...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the lack of update last night. The three works, Man. Work, housework and homework. Will probably update again tonight just to get us on an even keel. I'll see and let you know if you are in my FB group. One reviewer said that I gave you all the tools to hate Edward and she's right. I did. Sorry if it seemed like I was complaining. I'm human and all.**

Bella bolted into her apartment like the hounds of hell were on her heels. Rose and Jasper looked up, surprised.

"Well, well,well, look what the cat dragged in." Rose mocked. "You have sex hair."

"Not now, Rose." Bella warned. She threw her coat and her purse on the chair and sighed loudly.

"Yes, now." Rose said. "I came all the way here and you are going to tell me what happened. You were with him, weren't you? God, Bella, do you have to have someone knock you around to get it through that thick skull? He didn't want you. He left. He chose her and now that he is single, he suddenly wants you again. He is using you for his own personal gratification."

"Rose…" Jasper said.

"No…she needs to hear this. He doesn't love you. This is not a fairy tale. He is not going to sweep you up a long winding staircase and pledge his undying love and devotion." Rose yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Bella screamed. "ENOUGH!"

Rose and Jasper widened their eyes in surprise. Bella never yelled. They looked at her. Her eyes were flashing and her chest was heaving.

"I am a grown ass woman capable of making my own choices. If I want to sleep with Edward, I will. He makes me feel…alive. I have been dead inside for three years. I wanna be alive again. And you are right, this is not a fairy tale and in two months I will come back to Port Angeles…alone once again. Dead once again. But I can't help but think it will be worth it, to have this time with him again. He may not love me, but I love him. And right now, that is enough for me." She said. She stood there for a minute and then grabbed her coat and bag.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"I am going to go feel alive. I love you Rose, I really do and I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I think it is time for you to go back to Port Angeles."

She smiled softly and then exited out of the apartment without a backward glance.

 *****WAN*****

Edward slammed down the empty glass on his cherry wood coffee table. He stood up and walked over to his window. He couldn't believe he lost control like that…wait, yes he could. Bella always made him lose control and not always in a good way. He lost all ability to think when he was around her. Everything about her drew him in; her scent, her long locks, her slim body, her smile, her eyes…the list went on and on. She was like a drug and he was addicted. He cursed out loud into the silent apartment. He pushed her too damn hard and she had run. He only had two months with her to prove to her that they belonged together, that they could make it work. Being friends had seemed like a good idea; okay, it was an impossible idea, but it had gotten her to spend time with her. He had really enjoyed verbally sparring with her tonight. It was just like it used to be. The thrill of the chase, Bella had called it once. He laughed. He would follow her to the ends of the earth if he had to. Hell, he might have to if it came to it. He was going to lose her again, if he didn't do something. But what?

His doorbell rang. He squinted his eyes, confused. He wasn't expecting anyone tonight. He crossed to his door and opened it, intent on sending whoever it was away. He didn't feel like company tonight.

The sight that met him took his breath away. He actually found he couldn't form a cognitive word.

"Hi. We need to talk." Bella said.

She entered his apartment without waiting for an invitation. She ran a hand through her hair and began pacing his living room. Edward waited anxiously.

"I don't even know what I am doing here really. I just know…" She stopped pacing and looked at him helplessly.

"What?" He whispered.

"You make me feel alive and I have been dead inside for so long. This can't go anywhere. You realize this, right? I am leaving in two months and we will never see each other again and I…"

Bella was cut off by Edward's mouth slamming onto hers. She moaned and then gasped as she was shoved against his enormous bay windows looking over the city. He wasted no time in shucking her coat off and it was soon followed by her shirt. She gasped again as the cold window touched the bare skin of her back. His hand roamed anywhere and everywhere as if he couldn't get enough of her. She finally got her bearings and ran her hands under his cashmere pullover, lifting it up and over his head, it quickly joining her shirt on the hardwood floor. He reached his hands up to her hair, burying them in the silken caramel tresses. Her hands caressed his hair roughened chest. They broke the kiss out of necessity, the need for oxygen great. They gazed into each other's eyes, both panting. His hand tenderly brushed her face, cherishing her in a way that Bella had never experienced with anyone else…only him. He looked at her inquisitively, wanting to know if she wanted to continue or not, giving her the chance to back out, begging her not too. She brushed past him and then looked back, extending her hand and grinning at him so sweetly that he was instantly taken back to the night when he had taken her to his trailer for the first time and had asked her to take him on faith. He grasped her hand and led her to his bedroom. He took her in his arms once they reached their destination, kissing her softly, sweetly. She backed him up to his bed and then lightly shoved him into a sprawling position. She grinned wickedly and then slowly unbuttoned her jeans, shimmying out of them, standing before him in only a black lacy bra and matching thong. His mouth went instantly dry and he felt his body tighten more…if that were possible. She walked sexily up to him and pushed him down to a lying position. She quickly joined him, straddling his body, rubbing her lace covered sex over his massive contained length. He moaned loudly. She leaned forward and caught one of his nipples in her hot mouth. She nipped lightly causing his hips to thrust forward.

"Uh…uh. I am not done with you yet." She teased. She did the same to his other nipple, laving it with her tongue after biting it to soothe the pain. He gasped at her torturous ministrations. He kissed and nipped her way down to his waist line. She unbuckled his belt and with no difficulty at all, she ripped it from his pants. She then slowly unbuttoned his worn jeans and he helped her get them off. His boxers soon followed. She looked down at his massive cock and licked her lips. She looked at him, her brown eyes smoldering, intention clear. Her mouth closed over his engorged tip and she sucked slightly. His eyes rolled back in his head at the sensations she was provoking. She slowly took his whole length in her mouth, his tip bumping the back of his throat. She then sucked deeply. He grabbed her hair and thrust up into her mouth, in and out, feeling the orgasm spiraling through him.

"Bella…I…shit…I'm…fuck!" He shouted, emptying his load into her waiting mouth. She sucked him dry and licked him clean. He collapsed on the bed, panting and gasping for air. He had almost forgotten her truly amazing blow jobs.

"How was that?" She said seductively.

"Baby, you have no idea. Now get the hell over here, you are way too overdressed for this occasion." He grabbed her and threw her down on the bed, covering her with his body. He nipped at her neck, licking and sucking on her spot, the one right behind ear. She moaned and gyrated her hips on his once again hardening erection. He unclasped her bra and eased her out of it, throwing it behind him. He cupped her breasts and then leaned down and took one in his mouth and then the other. He licked down her abdomen, loitering at her naval, grinning delightedly at the new addition there…a dangling diamond belly button ring.

"That is so sexy and hot." He growled. She laughed at the expression on his face. "Anything else I don't know about…a tattoo, a nose ring? No? Damn!"

He continued on his journey, finally reaching her panties. He rubbed her through the sex soaked lace. She moaned and arched her back. He looked at her and then ripped the panties off of her. She gasped. He brought her torn panties up to his face and then breathed deeply, his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, the desire in them took her breath away. He grabbed her legs and lifted her hips until her bare sex was at his eye level. He ran his tongue gently over her drenched lips, lightly teasing her into a frenzy.

"Edward! Stop teasing!' She yelled, frustrated. He chuckled. He loved his bossy Bella. She yanked his head down demanding he put pressure behind his licks.

"Beg." He demanded.

"What? No." She said.

"Yes." He growled. He continued the light caresses, slowly building her up but not letting her fall. Her head thrashed from side to side, moaning and panting.

"Edward…" She pleaded.

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes smiling at her. She glared at him.

"Fine, you win. Please…god…please let me." She practically sobbed.

"As you wish." He licked her clit lightly and then lightly nipped it, causing her to tense as her orgasm rose to the surface. He then sucked it hard, causing her to scream.

"Oh My God! I…I am…Fuck!…Yes!" Bella relaxed, trying to catch her breath.

Edward continued to lap up her juices, cleaning her thoroughly. He crawled up to lay beside her, kissing her deeply. She drug him on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I want you inside of me…now." She ordered.

"My pleasure." He positioned himself over her and thrust in smoothly. They both groaned in pleasure. He paused for a minute, trying to make this last longer. The feeling of being inside of her tight slick channel was enough to do him in…quickly. She clenched, causing him to wince.

"Bella…honey. This is going to be over really quick if you don't stop that." He warned her.

"So? We have all night." She said, softly.

"No, we have two months." He reminded her. He then began to move, slowly. He didn't want a quick fuck, he wanted to make love to her, gently. He wanted to show her how he felt about her, since he knew he couldn't say the words out loud without spooking her. She began to close her eyes.

"No…don't. Keep them open. I want to watch you, I want you to watch me." He said.

She nodded, biting her lip. God, she loved him. If only she trusted him.

He continued to thrust into her slowly. She met his thrusts and threw back her own. Over and over until she felt the waves closing over her. She screamed softly, her muscles clenching his manhood, milking him dry. His orgasm followed hers quickly. He fell beside her, so as not to crush her fragile tiny body. He pulled her to him, letting her head lie on his sweat covered chest. He caressed her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her hair, breathing deeply as he did so.

"I missed you, Bella." He admitted.

Bella felt tears come to her eyes. She blinked them back quickly.

"I missed you, too." She said as sleep overcame her.

 **Okay so there are a few lemons in this story but as a whole, I don't really do but maybe one per story so don't get spoiled. Ok?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for your continued patience as I completed my midterm crap this week. So sorry for the delay. I am done with it now, pass or fail, so here we go again...**

Bella woke up to the smells of bacon and coffee. She rolled over to find the space beside her empty. She stretched and realized she was sore, which was not surprising considering the amount of sex she had partaken in the last twelve hours. She looked at the clock _, 9:30am_ it read. Thank god she was off today. Judging by the smells, he was too. She got out of bed and grabbed one of his button up shirts and put it on. She padded into the kitchen and paused at the doorway. The radio was playing 'Should I Stay or Should I Go?' and Edward was dancing, very dorkily, and flipping pancakes. He was using the spatula as a microphone as he belted out the words, surprisingly on key. He was dressed in dark blue pajamas and gray shirt, his feet bare and his hair all over the place, probably from all the pulling and yanking she did on it last night. She smiled at the sight. He bolted to a stop as he noticed her. He blushed slightly and grinned sheepishly.

"Good morning." He said.

Bella bit her lip.

"Good morning." She said back.

Silence ascended on the room as neither knew what to say.

"So you still listen to The Clash, huh? I would've thought you had gotten some better taste in music by now." She said, breaking the ice.

"Don't dis The Clash." He grinned. She looked breathtaking, standing there with the sunlight behind her making her skin and hair look luminous. His shirt hung down past her knees but he had never seen her look as sexy as she did right then.

Bella blushed a little under his scrutiny. She slowly walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools. He poured her a cup of coffee, which she breathed in appreciatively. She moaned when she took a sip which made Edward's body tighten. He made himself busy finishing breakfast.

"Hope you still like pancakes." He said.

"Yeah. I do. Not as good as grilled cheese or pizza but it will do." She teased.

He shuddered at her normal choice of breakfast foods and put pancakes and bacon on her plate. He set it in front of her and then leaned it to give her a kiss. She reciprocated a little too eagerly, instantly deepening it. Their tongues slipped and slid for a moment before Edward pulled away regretfully.

'As much as I want to continue where we left off, you need to eat breakfast. It has been a long time since the appetizers we had last night." He pointed out.

Bella smiled and dug in with enthusiasm. He did the same. They remained in silence while they ate, both wondering what the other was thinking.

"So, how is this going to work?" He asked suddenly.

"Hmmm?" She asked confused.

"Was this just a one night thing or are we going to do it again?" He clarified. "Because I am all for doing it again and again…and again."

"Edward, I am only here for two more months, you know this right? And this can't continue beyond that time frame. We live two very different lives and if you can handle that then I don't see why this can't continue until I leave." She replied, her heart breaking just a little at leaving him again.

Edward swallowed. He couldn't stand the thought of her leaving. If he had anything to do with it and he would make sure he did, she wouldn't be going anywhere in two months. He would use this time wisely…speaking of which…

"You done?' He asked.

"Yeah."

Edward scooped her up and ran back to his bedroom, their laughter echoing through his apartment.

 *****WAN*****

When Bella awoke for the second time that day, it wasn't to the smell of food or Edward doing delicious things to her body. It was to a door unlocking and the sound of heels clicking on his hardwood floors. They stopped near the kitchen. Bella looked next to her where Edward lay sleeping softly. Bella, against her better judgement, got up and put Edward's shirt back on. She was almost afraid at what she might find. What if he was seeing someone and he was just using her? She walked quietly to where she had heard the footsteps and stopped short for the second time that day. In Edward's kitchen was an older woman who was putting a covered dish in Edward's fridge. The woman straightened up and spotted Bella. Her eyes widened in surprise? Pleasure? Bella wasn't sure.

"Well, hello. I am Esme Cullen. And you must be Bella." The woman said.

"Um…yeah. How do you know my…"

"Your name? Edward talks about you quite a bit. I feel as if I know you already." Esme said. "Would you like a piece of cake and some coffee?"

"Um…okay." Bella craned her neck towards Edward's bedroom, frantically trying to send a telepathic message to her sleeping…whatever he was at the moment. When that failed, she sent a weak grin towards Mrs. Cullen and resigned herself to cake and coffee with Edward's mom.

Edward awoke to an empty bed and loud laughter. He blinked, confused. That sounded like Bella and…his mother? Oh shit. He bolted out of bed and didn't bother getting dressed. He just wrapped his comforter around his waist and rushed towards his living room.

Bella and his mother blinked when he entered the room. Both had their eyebrows raised in amusement. Edward blushed. He took in the scene before him. His mother in slacks and a sweater and Bella in his shirt, sitting on his couch laughing with each other. This was like the Twilight Zone. He knew his mother was supportive but she seemed to have taken to Bella abnormally fast.

"Um…Good Morning." He said awkwardly, clearing his husky sleep filled voice.

"Um…Edward, it's actually afternoon." Bella pointed out, smiling.

"Oh yeah. I knew that.' He protested, even though he really didn't have a clue what time it was. Great sex depleted brain cells and his were just about fried.

"Hmmm Hmm." Bella agreed, sarcastically.

"Shut up." He said teasingly.

Esme watched the two of them interact with each other. They really did love each other. A complete stranger could see it; it was so obvious. She had a feeling it was obvious to her son, stupid as he had been in the past. Bella, however, was in denial. She hoped her son could bring her into reality for both of their sakes.

"Edward, honey, why don't you put some clothes on and shower. I saw enough of your butt when I diapered it." Esme said, her tongue firmly in her cheek.

Bella burst out in laughter as Edward blushed once more in embarrassment.

"Going…" He muttered, returning to his bedroom, trying not to trip over his bulky comforter.

"What am I going to do with him?" Esme asked fondly. "That boy is going to be the death of me."

"Of you?" Bella said.

"How long are you here for?" Esme asked abruptly.

"Two more months." Bella responded.

"And then what?"

"And then I leave and go back home." Bella said.

"Home? What is home?"

"Port Angeles."

"No Bella not where, what?" Esme said.

"I am not following…"

"Yeah, I didn't figure you would."

"Excuse me?" Bella asked, getting angry.

"Have you ever heard the phrase…'Home is Where The Heart Is?" Esme asked.

Bella looked down at her hands.

"I am guessing that you have. You love him. Am I right?"

Bella didn't respond. She willed back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Esme took her face in her hands and forced Bella to look in her eyes.

"If you love him, don't let him go. Whether you stay here or he goes to Port Angeles with you, don't let him go.' Esme advised.

"I can't." Bella whispered. "I am not what he needs. I am just what he wants right now. And I can give him that…right now, but beyond that…it didn't work the first time. And it won't work this time. We are too different."

"Obviously not. You two have a connection rarely seen in most people."

"He had a wife. I asked him for details, any information at all about himself, and he didn't tell me the one thing I needed to know…Alice. I have spent three years in downright agony."

"So has he." Esme pointed out.

"So Alice said." Bella grumbled.

"Really? You talked to Alice. And she told you that? I am surprised she tried to help at all…the life sucking heiress." Esme said distastefully.

Bella gasped in surprise.

"What, you think I thought she was good for Edward? No. I love her like a daughter, I do, but I knew it was a matter of time before she destroyed him. I am just sorry it was with James. I love that boy like my own son. I have forgiven James, because he is mine, but I don't excuse his actions. I can't make myself forgive Alice. She was the one who was married. James thinks with his penis so…" Esme said candidly.

"I don't have it in me to try forever with him, Mrs. Cullen. And for the record, I am not good for him either. You don't know anything about me or my past."

"I don't have to. My son adores you, that is all I have to know. I am going to head out now. I have to meet my daughter Jessica for dinner, but I enjoyed getting chatting with you. I hope I get another opportunity in the future. If Edward has his way, I will be seeing you a lot…for years to come. And believe me, Edward always gets his way."

With that, Esme kissed Bella on her cheek, gave her a brief hug and walked out of the apartment leaving behind one very confused woman.

 **I do love me some Esme. But what about you? Is this Esme better than ICUY Esme?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the lack of update last night. My parents are in town and I only see them around four times a year so I was up late with them. I'm sure you understand.**

 **I would like to address two of our lovely _guest_ reviewers who said my characters are all the same. Maybe, maybe not. (Obviously neither of you have read Swan's Guide but I digress). The point is, who the hell cares? I already said I am not creative and I am lazy. In case you didn't read that disclaimer, there it is again. I am not forcing you to read my stories nor do I give two shits if you do. And I could've deleted your passive aggressive tripe but I left it. You are entitled to your opinion, after all. BUT if you have a problem or a concern and you want to log in with an actual name and let me defend myself, well, then I am all ears. **

**For the rest of you who do join me and have constructive criticism, my door is always open and thank you for reading.**

Edward exited his room, showered and shaved. He found Bella looking out of his huge picture window. The sky was rich with hues of orange and purple as the sun set over the New York skyline. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and held her closely breathing her in.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly, not wanting to ruin this very intimate moment, but wanting to know what was on her ever churning mind.

"I am thinking…I am just…I am confused and conflicted." She responded just as quietly.

"How so?"

"When I am here with you, everything is so simple…as long as I am not thinking. I am forced to face what might have been had Alice not shown up in Port Angeles. If you had been honest with me. And it is killing me, knowing I have to leave this in two months…" Edward opened his mouth to respond, but she put a soft hand to his mouth, effectively shutting him up. "No…let me finish. I have to go home to Port Angeles. I don't belong here. It is just disconcerting to face what I should've had with you if things would have been different, that's all." She gazed at him through his reflection in the window.

Edward sighed and gripped her tighter.

"Do you want to…" Edward cleared his throat. "…Stop this."

"No. I couldn't even if I wanted to. But can you really let me go?" She asked.

"I will do whatever it is you want." He hedged, not really answering her question.

She nodded and turned into his arms, hugging him close. He rocked them back and forth and they reveled just in being close, even if for a short time.

 *****WAN*****

They arrived hand and hand the next morning to the hospital, ignoring the looks of speculation that it caused. They were both used to being the fodder of gossip. They entered the elevator and moved to the back, allowing room for entering people. Chief Gregory entered and was so engrossed in his newspaper, he almost didn't notice the occupants. He did however let the lavender fragrance alert him to Dr. Swan's presence in the elevator. He pasted a smarmy smile on his face.

"Dr. Swan, how are things goi…" He stopped as he took in his head of Neurosurgery holding his interim resident's hand. His eyebrow shot up into his hairline.

"What the hell did I miss here?" He asked.

"Nothing, Sir." Bella said sweetly. Edward just silently gloated. He knew Gregory had the hots for Bella; hell half of the hospital did, men and women included. But he was the one who got to go home with her.

"I don't condone personal relationships in the hospital, Dr. Swan. I don't know how it is where you come from, but here at Mount Sinai we do things differently." He said, obnoxiously.

Edward moved an intimidating step forward, but Bella squeezed his hand causing him to stop and look at her questioningly.

"Bernard, may I call you Bernard? You say that intra hospital relationships are off limits yet Edward was, until recently, married to Alice and James Hunter screws everything with a pulse. So am I to believe that you don't allow them unless it benefits you?" She asked.

Chief Gregory tightened his jaw but didn't say a word.

"Well your silence says it all, doesn't it?" The elevator stopped and the door opened. Bella tugged on Edward's hand and they moved to exit the elevator leaving Gregory standing there. "Oh and by the way, if it makes you feel better, you didn't stand a chance with me anyway." She winked as the doors closed on 'Bernie's' reddening face.

Edward kissed Bella deeply right there in the hallway in front of everyone.

"I so love you right now." He said gleefully. "The look on that windbags face when you told him off…" He realized she had stiffened in his grasp. "Bella? You okay?"

"You can't love me…I have to go…change…and work…I have work." She pulled out of his embrace and disappeared down the hallway.

Edward watched her go.

"Damn it."

 *****WAN*****

Bella looked cautiously at the nurse's station and the area surrounding it. She had managed to avoid Edward for five hours so far, but knew the day was far from over. She had overreacted earlier and she knew it, but she just froze. She knew he had said it lightly but she knew he did love her, she could see it every time he looked at her. They say the eyes are the windows to your soul and truer words were never spoken especially in Edward's case. Every emotion he ever felt was shown clearly through his eyes. His eyes would go from jade…to emerald…and then to viridian depending on his mood.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

Bella automatically reached for her pager and blanched when she saw the message.

 _My office…now._

So much for avoiding. If she answered it, she would have to talk to him If she didn't she would still have to talk to him…though much later. Might as well get it over with now. She sighed and dragged herself to his office, really dreading the conversation to come.

She reached his office, took a deep breath and then knocked softly.

"Come in." Came the terse answer.

She entered hesitantly. She stopped before his desk and searched his eyes…viridian…damn, he was angry.

"Look, I just want…' She began.

'Shut up."

Bella reared back as if he had struck her.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked. Edward didn't talk that way to her…ever.

"I said Shut Up." He got up and walked around the desk until he was in front of her. "You don't get to tell me how to feel. You don't get to tell me I can't love you. I can, I will and I do. I understand and I accept that you don't feel the same way. That is my fault and I accept full responsibility, but there nothing you can say or do to change how I feel about you."

Bella looked down to hide the pain in her eyes. He thought she didn't love him. At that moment all she wanted to do was tell him she did…so much and that she would rather die than leave him, but her pride and her memory wouldn't allow her too. Because at some point or other, everyone leaves and she would be the one to do the leaving this time. She just prayed her heart would be intact when she did.

"Look at me!" He said forcefully. She did and she noticed his eyes were emerald now. He wanted her…badly. She smiled and ran her hands up his chest, letting them rest over his heartbeat. He grabbed her hands and gripped them tightly, glaring at her savagely. Oh, so he wanted angry sex. She smiled angelically and he growled, longing to wipe that innocent smile of her face. He gripped her hips and threw her on his desk. She gasped. He forced her legs apart and settled himself between them. He gripped her neck roughly and slammed his mouth down on hers. She couldn't breathe as he suckled and nipped and bit down roughly on her lower lip. She felt blood trickle down her lip but he licked it and soothed the bite. She went for the drawstring on his scrubs but he stopped her. Instead he brought her scrub top up and over her head and promptly unclasped her bra, throwing it on the ground behind him. He devoured her nipples causing her to moan loudly. She gripped his hair tightly and forced his head to stay there. Then he wrenched away from her grip and ripped her pants off of her. He pushed her panties aside and delved his fingers into her dripping warmth. She bit down hard on her lip to keep from screaming. He forced his fingers in and out playing her like a violin, knowing which notes made her sing. She felt her orgasm start to rip through her. He did too and he stopped and pulled his fingers out. She whined.

"Don't. Stop." She panted.

"Why not? Do you want me?" Edward taunted.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I want you…right now." She hissed.

Edward cocked his head and observed her…lying on his desk, on top of his paperwork, naked, with her legs spread and her pussy glistening and her clit engorged. Her eyes were a dark chocolate…filled with lust. He shoved his pants off until they were around his ankles and he pulled her to the edge of his desk and then slammed into her.

"Oh Fuck!" She yelped.

He slammed in and out, in and out, burying himself deep inside her, hitting her cervix...his skin slapping hers every time he impaled himself into her. He looked deep into her eyes, drawing her in…until she couldn't bear to look away.

"Tell me your mine." He growled.

"Edward…please…let me finish." She begged. She felt like she was hanging off a ledge…she just wanted to let go, but he wouldn't let her…wouldn't hit the spot that would let her fall.

"Say it." He demanded, stilling his motions and hovering over her.

"I…"

"SAY IT!" He yelled.

Bella swallowed. He was the most stubborn man she had ever known. If he said she wouldn't have an orgasm, she wouldn't…not by him anyway. Besides, he was only asking for the truth…she was his and unbeknownst to him, she always would be.

"I'm yours." She said softly.

Edward looked at her, this time more gently, more cherishing. He had a sheen in his eyes now and they were jade again…this was his look of love.

"Thank you." He said.

He began moving, slowly this time but Bella was already at the brink, so it only took a little and then she was finally falling, screaming loudly as she came. He followed her seconds later and fell on top of her, breathing heavily…exhausted by the sex and the anger. They lay that way for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am more than okay." She assured him softly.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have been so rough, so angry."

"Angry Edward is hot and I am perfectly fine and blissed out, don't worry. I will be a little sore but it is good soreness."

Edward was silent for a minute and she could tell he was hesitating.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I am going to miss you when you go." He said.

Bella blinked back her tears and sighed.

"I am going to miss you, too." She whispered and then she cuddled up to him, determined to enjoy him for the time they had left.

 **I do love some office sex though I hate writing it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for your kind words of encouragement and um, sorry for my tirade last night. I shouldn't let people bother me but it's been a hard few weeks for me. You all make it all better. Thank you.**

Bella spotted Jasper at the Nurse's Station and approached him.

"Hey Jasper." She said.

Jasper turned and scrutinized her. She blushed over his knowing gaze.

"What?" She said embarrassed.

"Since you have gone public does this mean I can get laid now?" He asked.

"What? Who says we have gone public?" She asked panicked. Sure, 'Bernie' knew, but surely he didn't spread it around the whole hospital and then there were the nurses when Edward said he loved her…oh shit. Yeah, they were now public. "Was it Gregory or the nurses?"

"Neither. It was the very loud screaming 'cumming' out of his office this morning." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh god, tell me you're fucking with me?" She said horrified.

"No, but it seems Cullen is." He grinned.

"Shut up now." She demanded.

"But Bells, I am just getting started." Jasper whined playfully. He dodged her flailing arm, barely avoiding it.

"I hate you." She said.

"You love me and you suck…or so I have been told." He said.

She glared at him and advanced towards him. He scooted out of her reach and backed down the hall, laughing the whole way.

 *****WAN*****

Bella sat at lunch later that day, trying to ignore the staring and pointing. This was her intern year all over again and just like before it was because of Edward. A tray plopped down at her table and she looked up to glare at the offender and instead was shocked.

"Thought I would make the tongues really wag." Alice said, smiling kindly. "If you don't mind."

"Um…no. I mean yes. You can sit here." Bella rambled.

"See the way I figure, if vultures see the ex-wife and the new girlfriend being nice, they will talk about that instead of the audible porn show they got this morning…live from Edward's office." Alice said.

"Oh god, you heard about that?" Bella said, humiliated.

"No, I actually heard it…my office is next door and the walls are paper thin." Alice pointed out.

"I am so…"

"Do not apologize. I asked you to give him a chance and you did. He looks…happier, but not like I would expect him to look. So what's the problem?" Alice asked directly.

Bella shrugged.

"I am leaving soon."

"Is Edward going with you?"

"No. Why would he? His life is here…in New York. And my life is in Port Angeles." Bella said.

"His life is where you are and you know it. You two are like magnets…totally aligned and reactive to each other."

"It's over between us. We are just…I mean…" Bella sputtered.

"What? Having fun, scratching an itch? You are a fucking liar Bella Swan." Alice hissed. "You love him and you know it."

"And as I have told you, Alice Brandon, I can't do this again. I can't let him hurt me. It almost killed me the first time. So mind your own business." Bella hissed back, getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

Alice leaned back in her chair and crossed on shapely leg.

"Well, that could have went better." She muttered to herself.

Okay so I was going to combine this with another chapter since it is SOOO short BUT I can't because the next chapter needs to stand on its own. So I apologize for the drabblish update but since most of this fic was going to be like that and I combined chapters to keep it from being that way *takes breath* you will just have to overlook it this once. Cause all the meaty crap starts next chapter.

Five more to go!


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay time jump here going towards the final countdown...**

The past two months had flown by, much too fast for Edward. They had had their ups and downs in that time, but mostly they had sex and avoided any conversations about feelings or leaving. However, her flight left tomorrow and he was desperately racking his brain for a way to make her stay with him. So far he had gotten her a job offer, had his mother, sisters, James and Alice talk to her, begged, pleaded and offered to sell his soul to the devil himself. Each time she had smiled softly with pain in her eyes and told him _no_ as gently as possible. Then she would screw him senseless. He now had no time left and the thought made his heart ache.

"Edward?" She asked. They were on his couch after eating dinner, just spending the last bit of time they had left.

"You're leaving tomorrow." He said flatly.

Bella sighed and fiddled with her watch. Up until now they had avoided this topic of conversation.

"Yeah. I _am_ leaving tomorrow." She finally acknowledged. Her heart clenched painfully. She schooled her features, because she refused to let him know how much this was hurting her.

"And nothing I can say will make you stay with me?" He asked.

"No. I am sorry but you knew this was going to happen. I made it very clear that this was only temporary." She reminded him.

"Doesn't make it any easier." He replied.

"Do you want me to go home tonight? I will understand if you do." She offered.

"What? NO! Please don't. I am sorry to be such a downer. You're right, you did tell me."

"Edward, make love to me." She said. She needed to be with him one last time before leaving him forever.

He swept her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. His gaze never leaving hers. He laid her down and disrobed her gently. He raised up on his knees and just looked at her, taking her all in, wanting to remember her this way. The moonlight made her look luminous, her full breasts, her abdomen, her legs, her feet…all of it, so beautiful it made him hurt just to look at her. She smiled softly and reached for him. He quickly undressed and then settled on top of her, making sure to keep his full weight off of her. He gazed lovingly in her eyes and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss with a ferver that took his breath away. He caressed her face, her neck, her arms, making sure to not miss an inch of her beautiful skin. He then bit her neck and sucked, wanting to brand her so she would never forget him. Because that was his biggest fear. That she would go back to Port Angeles and put this so far in the back of her mind, that it would be as he never existed for her. Bella moaned and grabbed his ass. He reached down into the juncture of her thighs and knew she was ready. He slid slowly in and filled her to the hilt. He rested there, reveling in her tightness and the feeling that he was home. She was his home. She moaned again, moving slightly, wanting him to move. He did very slowly, not wanting this to be over…never wanting this to be over. She closed her eyes.

"No. Open your eyes. I want you to remember this, I want you to see me, I want to see you when you cum. It is the most beautiful thing in the world to see."

Bella nodded. He continued to move in and out, never breaking her gaze. He watched her eyes change as the pleasure flowed through her. She wrapped her legs around him to bring him closer. He began to move faster, feeling her tighten and throb, knowing she was close. This sex was the most desperate they had ever had, not in fury but painful acceptance. This was their goodbye. She gasped loudly and then screamed as she went over the edge, Edward following seconds later. He collapsed on her and then rolled to her side, pulling her close. He kissed her sweaty forehead gently. Against his will, he fell asleep with her in his arms, knowing his life would change forever tomorrow, but knowing there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

 *****WAN*****

Edward awoke slowly in the morning, knowing something was off. He felt beside him and came across a piece of paper…a note. He sat up.

 _Dear Edward,_

 _I am not good at goodbyes especially in person, so I am writing this to you. These last two months have been great but marred with my imminent departure. I know this has been difficult for you as it has for me, but I am grateful for the time that we had together. Take care of yourself and be happy. You deserve everything good in your life. Thank you for letting me be a part of it, if only for a short time._

 _Always,_

 _Bella_

He bolted up in his bed. She was gone. He looked at the clock. 9:30am. Her plane left at 11:00. He couldn't let her leave, he had to make her stay, make her see reason. He threw some clothes on and flew out the door, praying he would make it.

 *****WAN*****

"Swan, you okay?" Jasper asked as he noticed her staring off in space once again. They were waiting to board their plane at the busy JFK airport. He knew she was torn up over Cullen…again, but he wanted her to admit it out loud.

"I'm fine." She said, catatonically.

"Yeah, sure you are. You just emanate fineness." He retorted dryly.

"Shut up Jasper, I am not in the mood for your sarcasm right now." She hissed.

"You want to stay?"

"No. I have to go home."

"I didn't ask that. Do you want to stay here with Edward?" He said enunciating clearly.

"Leave me alone, Whitlock." She said. She took several deep breaths. Walking out of that apartment was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She wanted to stay there with him so badly, but knew she couldn't. There was no hope for them. She had never seen one relationship that worked and leaving him before he could leave her again was the only option.

 _Boarding Private Jet 354 at Gate 11._

Bella grabbed her carry on bag and walked mutely towards the gate with Jasper following closely behind her.

 *****WAN*****

Edward parked his car illegally and flew through the doors of the airport. He didn't even know what her flight number was. Shit. He ran up to the information gate.

"I need the flight number for a private jet headed to Port Angeles." He demanded to the harried person at the desk. She raised an eyebrow.

"Please." He amended.

She pressed a few keys.

"Flight 354 at Gate 11, but it is boarding now." She looked up and the man was no longer there. Edward weaved in and out of the crowd. He came to gate 11 and searched for Bella. He saw Whitlock head through the tunnel and knew Bella was in front of him.

"Jasper!" He shouted.

Jasper looked back and caught sight of Edward. Edward ran up to him.

"She is already headed to the plane ,Dude. What the hell took you so long? Go get her." Jasper said.

Edward took off and caught sight of her twenty feet away.

"Bella."

Bella stopped cold and slowly turned around.

"What are you doing here? Did you get my letter?" She asked.

"Yeah. I got it and I decided I can't let you go."

"Edward…"

"No, let me say this. I know you are scared and I know I have hurt you and I am so very sorry. But Bella, I love you. In a really really big pretend to like your taste in music, hold a radio up over my head outside your window, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, way that makes me hate you, love you. So please pick me, choose me, love me. Please." He begged.

Bella gasped in agony. He remembered. She looked at him and saw he was hurting so badly. This is what she did, she brought pain to people she loved. Which is why she couldn't love him. It was better this way…for him. Now she was a different matter but she would just have to deal with it.

"I can't." She whispered. She kissed him softly on his cheek and walked away without a backwards glance.

Edward stood there in shock. Jasper stopped beside him.

"I'm sorry. She thinks she is doing what is best for you. Take some time to figure out how to prove to her that she is the best thing for you. Call me anytime if you want to check on her." Jasper then followed Bella through the door to the plane, the door closing leaving Edward in darkness.

How fitting he thought.

As soon as the doors closed behind Jasper, Bella fell to the floor of the plane sobbing loudly. Jasper took her in his arms and lifted her on to her seat, settling beside her and holding her until she fell asleep in his arms.

 **Yes, I used a Grey's quote. Sue me.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the lack of update last night. My parents are in town from IL until Saturday.**

"How is she doing?" Mike asked as he watched Bella tend to a patient in the pit. They were all down there due to a major vehicle collision.

"She seems fine." Angela remarked.

"Much better than I expected her to be." Rose agreed.

"Dudes, she looks like shit." Jasper argued.

"Yeah, but she seems okay…" Angela said.

"When you three are ready to depart from fantasy land, let me know." He said storming off to follow his patient up to CT.

"What the hell is up with him?" Angela asked. The others just shrugged and turned their attention to their own patients.

Bella finished up with her patient and threw her trauma gown and gloves in the hazardous waste bin. She instantly went to find something else to do. Stay busy, stay sane. That was her new motto and it had been for the last month. Didn't help her get through the nightmares and the what- ifs. She had tried not to sleep but she had almost collapsed during surgery. So she drank herself to sleep. Luckily she was used to that type of behavior so she didn't look too hungover during the day and she was functioning fine. She made a stop in the bathroom and when she was washing her hands, she took a look at herself in the mirror and paused. Her hair was stringy and unkempt, she had dark circles under her lackluster eyes. Her face was gaunt and she instantly knew she had lost weight…weight she didn't have to lose. She had become the _her_ from three years ago…again because she took a chance…again because of him, because she had loved him…did love him. She knew that she would love him for as long as she was breathing and sometimes she almost wished she wasn't. She never entertained that thought seriously but she just wished it could have been easier. That she could have met him when he wasn't married. She could have been married to him and have his children by now. That is the part that killed her most of all; that she couldn't turn back time in both of their lives to mold it into what the both wanted. But the point was, they couldn't. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders and planted a fake smile on her face and went out to face the world. Hours later, she would escape to her bedroom with her bottle of tequila and she would cry herself to sleep on her bathroom floor so no one could hear her and feel the need to say I told you so.

 *****WAN*****

"How is he doing?"

James turned and looked at Alice, who was looking at Edward worriedly. He was writing in a chart and his eyes were bloodshot and his clothes were wrinkled.

"I don't know. He won't really tell me. Just says he's fine and changes the subject." He shrugged.

"He is so not fine." She remarked. "What are we going to do?"

"What can we do? Bella made her decision and he is living with it." James replied.

"Living? James, he is obviously not living…he is dying…slowly…by degrees. And Jess says he is drinking again. We have to do something." She said.

"What do you suggest?" James asked. He so did not deal with emotional crap like this and Edward was exactly the reason why James didn't date. Cause this is what a chick could do to you.

Alice looked at James and then swiftly slapped him on his head.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

"Edward was your best friend. He is your brother in every sense of the word and we are the reason he is like this. We had an affair which sent Edward to Port Angeles where he met Bella. He left her to be with me…out of obligation. I have never seen him so happy as he was with her when she was here." Alice said, her blue eyes flashing.

"Again, I ask, how the hell can we help?"

Alice thought for a moment and then took out her phone. She dialed a number quickly and waited for a minute while the call connected.

"Whitlock? It's Brandon."

 *****WAN*****

Jasper took a deep breath before he knocked.

"Come in."

Jasper pushed to door open to reveal the Chief and Dr. Mallory, the chief resident. He closed the door and had a seat. The Chief looked at Jasper expectantly.

"You asked for this meeting, Whitlock. What is this about?" He asked.

"It's Bella, sir."

The Chief sat up a little straighter. He had a soft spot for the resident.

Dr. Mallory leaned forward.

"Is this about how she's been walking around like a hung over zombie?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jasper confirmed.

"Tell us what happened." The Chief ordered.

" _You_ sent us to New York, Sir." Jasper stressed.

"Yes…and?" The Chief asked confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Did something happen in New York?" Dr. Mallory asked.

"Yeah, you could say that…" Jasper laughed bitterly. "Rose and I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen. I even pretended to be her boyfriend, but she couldn't fight it. The pull was too strong."

"What are you talking about? What happened in New York?" The Chief asked forcefully.

"Edward Cullen happened, Sir." Jasper said.

The Chief and Dr. Mallory looked open mouthed at Jasper.

Dr. Mallory whipped her head around to the Chief.

"Did you know that he was working at that hospital?" She asked angrily. Edward Cullen had destroyed Bella Swan once and it looked like he was doing it again.

"No…maybe…yes." The Chief stuttered. He cringed as he thought of what Lauren Mallory could do to him.

"Are you insane? Do you not remember what happened the first time, because I do. She was a mess just like she is now and again it is because of you!" Lauren exclaimed.

"How was the first time my fault?" He asked belligerently.

"You invited him out here and then called his damn wife and destroyed that poor girl. She was innocent in all of this. Why the hell did you meddle again? Do you not have anything better to do?" She demanded.

"I thought she was over him. I didn't know this would happen. The first time was just an affair, right?" He asked.

"You are insane. She was in love with him and he was just using her." Lauren said.

"No he wasn't. He loves her, a lot." Jasper informed them. "Bells left him. I think it was so he couldn't leave her first. She wanted the power but it backfired on her. She is still crazy about him and he is miserable according to Alice…"

"Alice?" They asked in unison.

"They are divorced…it was final a couple of months ago. She says he looks as bad as Bella, but is trying to respect her wishes. Personally, I think he needs to grow some balls and get his ass here…and that is where you come in." Jasper said.

"What are you wanting me to do?" The Chief asked.

"Well, with all due respect Sir, you started this and now you need to fix it…please sir…like now." Jasper said.

The Chief sat back in his chair and folded his fingers together.

"I'm listening." He said.

 *****WAN*****

Edward threw a chart on the Nurse's Station desk and shoved his hand through his hair in frustration. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He had been snapping at everyone for the past six weeks…since she left him. His breath caught and he felt a pang where his heart used to be. The heart that now resided in Port Angeles with her, again. He shoved his hand in his pocket and fingered the bracelet she had left behind and he brought it out and looked at it. It was sterling silver with a dangling heart. He had it on him at all times. His phone rang, startling Edward. He reached for it without looking at the caller id.

Yeah?" He said abruptly.

"Cullen. It's Phil Dwyer. How would you feel about moving back to Port Angeles? I need a new head for the NeuroSurgery department and if I am not mistaken, there is something here that holds a great deal of appeal for you. Are you interested?"

Edward smiled for the first time in six weeks.

"Oh yeah, I am very interested."

 **Okay I am waiting for it. Why is Bella so stubborn? Why is Edward not chasing hot on her heels? Look, she wanted out or so she thought. He thinks he is respecting her wishes. Besides, most of you want him to suffer.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Edward was honoring Bella's wishes, or so he thought. He hurt her so he figured this was his punishment. The offer of a job has nothing to do with it, really. He just needed a kick in the ass. Most men do.**

 **So, I have had a hard week. I am working a lot of overtime, my parents are in town, I have homework, etc. I am dead on my feet. Then I get on here and I have a PM. Guess what it said. No, really...GUESS. Did you guess?**

 **I have been nominated for a TwiFic Fandom Award. Me. ME! Like HOLY SHIT! I have no idea what for nor do I care. It could be for suckiest ass Edward but who cares. Whoever nominated me, Thank you. So much.**

 _Flight 629 from New York to Port Angeles will be landing in five minutes. I hope your flight was pleasant. Thank you for flying with Northwestern Airlines. Have a nice day._

Edward breathed a sigh of relief and looked out at the view over Port Angeles. He was finally home. He smiled, suddenly thankful he hadn't sold his property. He didn't know what condition his trailer was in, but he still had a place to live. He was nervous as to how Bella would react to this sudden turn of events. He hoped she didn't run from him but seeing as she had just fled across the country to get away from him eight weeks ago, that was entirely possible. He had had an emotional goodbye with his family, Alice and James at the airport but they all understood why he had to go. His heart and soul was in Port Angeles. Now all he had to do was get them back…with her attached of course.

The plane landed smoothly and Edward grabbed his carry on and waited impatiently for his turn to descend from the aircraft. He searched the baggage claim area for his luggage and swiftly grabbed it and went to go hail a cab. He was so intent on his destination that he failed to notice someone trying to get his attention.

"Hello? Cullen?" Jasper said, sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Whitlock? What are you doing here? Going somewhere?" Edward asked, really not caring.

Jasper rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, to hell if this plan backfires…cause Bells will send me there on a one way ticket." He quipped.

Edward's eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"You? This was your idea?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah…well…mine and Alice's. She was tired of you moping around and Bella has been a downer lately. Look, can we not mention this…to anyone…ever? Hale will help Bella bury my body deep in the woods on your land if she finds out I helped bring Lucifer back to Port Angeles ." He confided in Edward.

Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Lucifer?"

"Hale said it, not me." Jasper shrugged. "So are we going or what?"

"Going, definitely." Edward said.

Jasper lead the way to his car and helped Edward load his things in the trunk.

"Where to?" Jasper asked.

"My land." Edward said.

Jasper nodded and headed that way.

Forty-five minutes later they pulled into Edward's long winding driveway. Edward got out and looked around, breathing in the nature. You couldn't get this in New York. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the trailer looked to be in good shape. Hopefully no raccoon had made a home for himself in there. He wasn't up to evicting a wild animal today. He unlocked his trailer and walked in and stood shock still.

It was exactly as he had left it, but after three years…there was no dust…not a speck of dirt…nothing like what you would expect after a three year desertion. Everything gleamed as if someone had taken care of it while he was gone…it even smelled good…like…

Lavender.

Edward felt tears sting his eyes. She had come here regularly and taken care of his home. He walked slowly to his shower and opened the door. There rested her shampoo and conditioner. He walked to his bedroom area and picked up a pillow, breathing deeply; her essence clinging to it. He opened the closet and there were a few changes of her clothes. She had come here to remember him…to remember them. He sat down, suddenly overwhelmed. Jasper stood in the doorway and looked at him with concern.

"You okay, dude? You look like someone shaved your hair." He said.

Edward looked at him, dazed.

"She has been here. She took care of this place…in case I ever wanted to come back. She loved me and I threw it away. God, Jasper what did I do and how to do I make up for it?" He asked, his tone bleak.

"Love her as much as she loves you and the rest will simply fall into place. Look, I gotta go. I am turning into a chick. You'll be okay here?" He asked.

"Yeah, and Jasper?"

Jasper popped his head back into the trailer.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for everything. I appreciate it." Edward said simply.

"Just don't disappoint me Cullen, because if you hurt her again, I will kill you myself."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Edward to get lost in his thoughts once again. This time lying on his bed, hugging his pillow that Bella had laid her head on not too long ago. Eventually he fell into a deep sleep and dreamed.

 *****WAN*****

"Bella, snap out of it." Rose hissed. "What is wrong with you? It's not like you didn't know this would happen when you started sleeping with him again. I mean was the sex really that good? To feel like you do now?"

Bella vaguely heard her. She was too lost in her own thoughts to acknowledge Rose.

"Bella? You knew he was going to leave so what is the problem? Please talk to me." Rose pleaded.

Bella snapped her attention to Rose.

"He didn't leave me, not this time. I left him." She reminded her.

"Okay. So…" Rose said, not really getting it.

"I just didn't want to wake up again one morning and realize he didn't want me again. I thought it would be easier to cut ties so that I wouldn't have to feel that way again." Bella said.

"Yeah, I see your point there. Besides it was great revenge…wonder if he feels like you did three years ago." Rose grinned slightly.

"It wasn't for revenge Rose, it was for self-preservation." Bella hissed. She stood up and grabbed her coat.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Rose protested.

"I am trying not to lean on any of you like I did last time. I know I was a burden and I know that this time I did it to myself. I don't want your pity Rose and...and... you just don't understand." Bella yelled frustrated.

"Well, then make me understand. I am your person and I will always support you, albeit in my own messed up way, but still here for you. Always. I hate seeing you in pain and I know that there is nothing I can do to make it better." Rose said.

"I…I love him, Rose. Part of me is so amazed that I feel this strong about someone and the other part of me wants it to stop because it hurts too much. I have this empty space where my heart used to be and I know that my heart is in New York with him, but I don't really want it back because I can take being in this weird limbo with him if it just meant we weren't over, done, finished. I go to sleep thinking about him and I wake up thinking about him and I think of him a million times during the day and it sucks and it hurts but I can't help myself. That is how I am feeling." Bella said, swiping the traitorous tears that were flowing rapidly from her eyes.

Rose remained silent for a moment as she processed what Bella had just said. She sighed and then looked at her broken person.

"Do you want to move to New York?" She finally asked, scared of the answer. She wouldn't handle it too well if her person moved clear across the country.

"No. My home is here…with my family. I just wished things could be different, but they are not. I am going to go but I am not going far. I just need to think. I will talk to you later, okay?" She hugged Rose lightly and walked out the door.

Rose waited until she heard Bella drive away and then she picked up her phone. She waited until the person answered.

"Whitlock? I am ready to help you. She is way too depressing and it is rubbing off on everyone including The Eager Beavers." She said, referring to Mike and Angela.

Jasper laughed.

"Took you long enough, Hale. You are too late though…it has already been taken care of." He said.

"How?"

"You know how for the past three years and most recently, Bella will disappear for a couple of days and won't tell anyone where she is?"

"Yeah…I just figured she was getting laid." Rose remarked.

"No…she has been going to Cullen's place and staying there." He informed her.

"And you know this how?"

"I just do. Where is Bella now?" He asked.

"Based on what you just told me, my guess would be heading out to his place." Rose said.

Jasper laughed again. Rose huffed, frustrated.

"What is so funny? Tell me or I will stab you and make it look like an accident." She threatened.

"Bella is heading to the trailer?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just said that!" Rose yelled.

"Guess who I just dropped off there not even four hours ago?" He hinted.

Rose thought for a moment. Her blue eyes lit with realization.

"He's here, isn't he?" She breathed.

"Yeah, he's home and I don't think he is ever leaving again. I am at Joe's so I gotta go. Glad you are on board, Hale. It will make things so much easier."

He hung up and Rose looked out the window. She sighed, realizing that all the pent up anger towards Cullen was gone and in its place was something vaguely resembling hope.

 **Two more chapters to go!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I received some great news yesterday and today! This fic has been nominated in the TwiFic Fandom Awards for Best Undiscovered Gem! Voting for Round 1 starts today and ends Sunday so please go vote if you are so inclined, even if you don't vote for me. There are some truly awesome nominees on the ballot.**

 **Also this morning the wonderful Joanne Riddy notified me that ICUY placed 7th in Best Completed Fic in September over at Twilight Fanfiction Recommendation (Completed)! Thanks to all who voted!**

 **Okay this is the last regular chapter.**

Bella parked her old truck and breathed a sigh of relief. She loved this place; she always had…ever since the first time he had brought her here. It made her feel safe and it was the one place she could truly be herself. The only thing missing was him. She winced at the sudden pain in her chest and rubbed it absently. She got out and walked inside the dark trailer. She didn't bother with the lights; she welcomed the dark. She didn't have to pretend with darkness…it was all shadows and dusk, just like her. It was an old friend and one she knew well. She walked over to the sink where a ray of light from the pole outside shimmered through and highlighted a cup. Hmmm…she had thought she had put away the dishes she had used last time she was here. She was always careful of that…she didn't want to attract any wild animals. She quickly washed it and put it away. She walked carefully to the bedroom area and crawled into the bed, fully dressed. She grabbed her pillow and snuggled into it…it was a sad substitution for what she really wanted but it would have to do. She breathed it in and then halted. Tears came to her eyes. It smelled like him. How was that even possible? He hadn't been here in three years. She didn't linger on the thought for too long…she would take whatever whiffs she could get of him. She wept herself into a troubled sleep.

Edward made his way back to his trailer. He had been here for six hours and after a nap, he had woke up and decided to take a walk and clear his head. He had to figure out a way to get his Bella back. He had quickly decided that he would simply pester her until she gave in…that had worked the first time. He grinned a rarity for him these days.

" _It's the chase, isn't it?"_

" _What?"_

" _It's the chase. You know that I won't go out with you. You know I keep saying no. It's the chase."_

" _Well, it's fun isn't it?"_

He missed them, the way that they had been before it became complicated by his own omissions. He shook his head and walked towards his trailer. He halted when he realized there was car there…a old red truck…Bella's truck. His heart began to race and he sprinted the last twenty feet to the trailer. Had Jasper told her he was there and now Bella was there to pack up her stuff and tell him to leave her alone? Or was she just here like any other night…just to be closer to him while not knowing he was there in the flesh? He would find out in a minute. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He stepped into the living/kitchen area and his breath caught.

She was lying there on his bed, the moonlight streaming through the window and illuminating her. She had his pillow, holding it close to her as she slept fitfully. She murmured in her sleep and thrashed a little. He moved closer to her and reached down and brushed her dark hair from her delicate face to reveal the features he loved so much to look at. She sighed in her sleep and smiled a little.

"Edward." She murmured, still sleeping. She calmed down a little at his touch and snuggled deeper into his hand which rested on her silken cheek.

A tear traveled from Edward's eyes and down his face. He didn't bother to brush it away. He was used to the emotions he felt when looking at her. He could stay this way forever and never get tired of it. She moaned a little and he couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. She moaned again and he deepened it. Suddenly she tensed and her eyes flew open. She ripped her mouth from his and without her eyes focusing on who was kissing her, she elbowed him in the face causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. She screamed shrilly and darted out of bed and raced for the door. Edward groaned and quickly raced after her. He reached her before she could wrench the door opened and enclosed his arms around her. She struggled and screamed again…he clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Shhh…. Bella…calm down. It's just me. It's Edward." He said.

She stopped struggling and relaxed. He let her go slowly and she turned around to face him, her eyes bewildered.

"Edward?" She said.

"Hey." He said smiling.

She reached up and slapped him directly across his face.

Then she kissed him.

And then she fell against him sobbing.

 *****WAN*****

"Bella…I am so sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…it's alright…Shhh." He rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth.

Bella continued crying, clutching at his shirt.

"What is it? Do you want me to leave? I will if you want. I mean I will leave the trailer but I won't leave Port Angeles. I am here to stay because I have to be near you. You are like air to me; I can't breathe if you are not near me." He rambled, trying to say everything he was feeling.

Bella sobbed harder, frantically pulling herself closer to him.

"Bella? Please tell me what I can do to make it better; to make you stop crying…you are going to become dehydrated if you don't stop." He joked weakly.

Bella took a few racking breaths and pulled away from him, avoiding his eyes. He put his finger under her chin and brought her eyes to his. He looked into their shimmering depths and found his home. He smiled gently.

Bella gazed into his eyes and her lip trembled.

"You're here." She said, disbelievingly and heartbreakingly.

"I'm here." He said.

"I have…I…you…wait…why are you here?" She asked suddenly.

"For you. I am here for you." He said.

"It's been two months, Edward and not a word and suddenly you show up here?" She demanded, shrugging out of his grip.

"Of course I showed up. Even if you leave, even if I am the most stupidest man in the world, I will always show up. Yes, it took me two months to get my head out of my ass…" She shot him an incredulous look. "…ok, three years and two months but I really thought I was respecting your wishes...this last time anyway. I thought you deserved to move on with someone who hadn't hurt you so much but as I wallowed in my self-loathing and misery…I decided to be selfish and say hell with it, I was the only man you were going to be allowed to love." He declared, waiting for her reaction.

Bella just raised an eyebrow and waited.

"I might have come to that conclusion after the Chief was coerced into calling me and offering me my old job back. " He said sheepishly.

"Ah, there it is." She said, shaking her head in disbelief. He walked up to her and forced her to look at him.

"But I came here for you. I wouldn't have come back for anything less…no job is more important than your well-being and happiness. If you are doing okay without me, then just say the word and I will leave. Anything for you." He said softly, tears gathering in his blue eyes.

"I can't…I don't…you are…don't go." She whispered.

Edward smiled the most beautiful smile she had ever seen and nodded.

"Staying right here until you make me move." He said in relief.

"Are you sure about this? Leaving your job, your family, your home?" She asked.

"I have a job, I am hoping you will be my family and my home is wherever you are." He answered simply.

"I am not anywhere ready for marriage or kids with you right now." She warned.

"I can live with that. You have to learn to trust me. I get it." He agreed readily.

"And I want dates and moonlight and romance. No favoring me at work…well, favor me a little…I am in Neuro, too. What else? Oh yeah." She smiled apologetically at him. "No sex." She said.

Up until that point Edward had been nodding and smiling and agreeing to anything she said. At that statement however, he looked at her.

"I'm sorry…What?" He said, praying he hadn't heard her right.

"I don't think it would be…appropriate…to have sex with you before we are married. I mean what would people think? Me, sleeping with my attending…it would be scandalous. People would talk about me and they would say I was sleeping with you to get ahead. I don't really want to deal with that." She said seriously.

"Um…okay. Really? No…that's fine…no sex…yeah…that will be fun. We can do other things like…um…go to the movies and have dinner and go for hikes and jogging and um…play cards…I hear miniature golf is fun." He said brightly.

"Really? You don't mind? I was so worried that would be a deal breaker. I am so relieved." She said smiling. She hugged him tightly. He stifled a groan at her proximity. This was going to suck and not in a good way.

Over Edward's shoulder, Bella stifled a laugh. Yeah right…no sex. Ha! She wouldn't last two days, but torturing him was so much fun. She wiggled…innocently of course…against him and felt him tense. She interlocked her hands at the nape of his neck and leaned back, looking at him.

"I am really looking forward to a nonsexual relationship with you. We will be like friends only closer…we can go to work together, have lunch together, go home together and do things like braid each other's hair and share the moments of our lives…" She smiled slyly.

Edward caught the mischievous glint in her eye and laughed loudly.

"You little minx…" He hissed playfully.

Bella giggled.

"You really had me going there. I didn't want to make you change your mind about us, but that thought alone was killing me. I can't be near you and not touch you or kiss you or…" He whispered the rest in her ear, causing her to shudder and moan. She looked at him, her eyes darkening with lust.

"Let's do that…right now." She suggested hoarsely. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He staggered under the force of her attack but quickly righted them and he practically ran for the bed. Thankfully, it wasn't far. He lowered himself down with her on the bed and kissed her deeply. She eagerly thrust her tongue in his warm cavern. Her hands were everywhere on him, squeezing his firm ass, running them up and down his flanks, running them through his hair, reminding him that he was hers. He stilled them and brought them up over her head and held them there. Her breath caught at the dark look in his eyes. He ripped her shirt open and his lips fell to her breasts. His tongue laved her uncovered nipples and then went further down to her navel. Bella squirmed under his careful and somewhat worshiping attention. He leaned down and breathed in her essence through her jeans.

"You smell so good.' He breathed.

"Edward.' She tried to plead, but couldn't form the necessary words.

"Hmmm?" He said, as her flicked open the button to her jeans, his eyes never leaving hers. Neither dared to blink.

"You…inside me…now." She demanded.

He ripped her jeans and panties off and then shucked his clothes off and joined her on the bed. She grabbed his penis and stroked it. He tensed and moaned.

"You are so hard." She said.

"The better to screw you senseless with my dear." He teased.

"Well, get to it then old man, I haven't got all day." She taunted.

Edward growled.

"Old? I'll show you old." He said.

He thrust inside her in one smooth move. Bella threw her head back as he glided in and out of her, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Her nails ground into his back and she vaguely smelled the faint tinge of blood. He winced but kept on pounding her into oblivion, his hard thick penis hitting her cervix with abandon. She moaned and panted and screamed as her body shook under his ministrations. He felt her tense up and shudder and shake and suddenly, his cock was being strangled by her tight channel. He groaned but held off with his own pleasure, wanting her to get every gratification out of their joining. She stopped shaking and he turned her over on her stomach and pulled her up on her knees and entered her again, relentlessly pounding into her. She gasped when he pulled her head back by her hair and swirled his tongue into her ear.

"Oh…god…oh my god!" She panted, her body starting to convulse again.

"Damn…" He moaned, sweat popping out on his brow as he tried to hold off.

"Fuck…oh…harder…" She begged. He switched angles and hammered into her.

"Oh…Edward…right there…I am…shit!" She said as she came hard around him, his own orgasm seconds after hers. She collapsed on the bed and he pulled out and gingerly laid beside her.

"Wow…" He panted, gasping for air.

"That was…just…" She said.

"We are really good at that." He pointed out.

They laid there side by side in silence for several minutes. At one point, Edward covered them both up.

'You came out here." He stated.

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked.

"You know why." She said softly.

"I want to hear you say it."

"No one else came out here…it was our place. We were happy here…in our own little bubble. I guess I just wanted to remember that. Not very healthy but it worked for me." She shrugged.

"Thank you." He said.

"For?"

"Not moving on. God that sounds so selfish. What I mean to say is thank you, for another chance." He said.

"You better make good use of it mister, cause this is the last one you will get from me." She said.

"I promise you with my last dying breath, on my mom's life, on Hale's life…okay that isn't a good example…" Bella giggled. "…that I will never need another chance. This is my last best chance…or whatever." He smiled, charmingly. "I love you Bella Swan."

Bella smiled, tears falling down her silken cheeks.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen."

She cuddled into him as they watched the rain pelt down on the moon roof on his bedroom ceiling, content to spending the rest of their lives just this way…together.

 **Damn that was cheesy. *cringes***


	26. Chapter 26

**'Biggest bit of cheese with the usual spineless charictors.' - This was a lovely guest review that I received this morning. Once again, no name. Seriously, if you actually put a name to the review, I won't blast you as hard. But I wouldn't want anyone knowing my name either, because THIS...really? Insulting someone's work that they put out for you to read for FREE is classless enough but to misspell while issuing the insult...wow. It's _characters_. Don't you have spell check? **

**Anyway, moving on. This is the end, y'all. *sniff* But I have lots more coming your way. More about the new fic at the bottom.**

"Ow! Damn Ang, pin the dress…not me!" Bella said, rubbing the spot on her hip that Angela had pricked.

"Sorry…but no one told you to get knocked up six months before your wedding, Bella. I am doing the best I can. This is why I told you to have a fitting but did you listen to me? No. No one listens to me." Angela ranted.

"Can it, Tinkerbell. It is not like she is Shamu the whale, she is…there is…just…more of her." Rose said, hesitantly.

Bella whirled on both of her bridesmaids.

"Are you calling me fat?" She demanded, her hands on her hips.

Rose's eyes widened a bit as she looked at her best friend. Her best friend with out of control hormones at the moment.

"No, of course not, Bella…you are stunning. You were way too skinny before." She back tracked quickly.

'Whatever…How do I look?" She asked.

Rose and Angela flanked her in the mirror. They were wearing lavender halter dresses that stopped at the knee and Bella was wearing an simple A-line dress with spaghetti straps that ended at her ankles. She had a flower in her hair, a necklace at her throat and her engagement ring on her hand…simplicity worked best for her.

"You make a beautiful bride, Bella." Angela said, wistfully.

Although she and Jasper were together, they were a long way from marriage still. Rose was closer, having met and fallen in love with Emmett McCarty, their trauma attending. The Chief had retired one year earlier, appointing Edward as Chief of Surgery. Bella was very proud of him but it had taken some adjustment for them as Edward was now in total control at work. She just reminded him that she had total control at home and that seemed to work best for them…at the moment.

"Yeah, but will Edward like it?" Bella asked.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Bella, you could walk down the aisle in wearing a paper bag over your head and Edward would think you were a Penthouse Pet."

Angela and Bella looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What? He would. I bet he wanted to get married at a nudist colony or some bullshit like that." She said.

Bella smirked, remember their conversation over wedding planning. His suggestion had been getting married naked in a field of flowers. She had vetoed that especially after finding out she was pregnant, which was surprising to both of them, but not to anyone who had been forced to listen to their sexathons while waiting for their house on Edward's land to be finished. Angela, in particular, had breathed a sigh of relief when they had moved out. She really hated knowing how loud her Chief of Surgery was when humping her friend.

They turned when they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Swan, you ready? Cullen is getting anxious out here." James said, poking his head in the door. The past three years had healed all wounds and James had gotten back into Edward's good graces. He had also gotten back into Alice's good graces and they were now living together in a Manhattan high rise apartment.

Bella looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"He has waited six years to marry me and now he wants to get impatient? Tell him I will be there in a damn minute. Oh, and get me Jasper." She ordered.

James shook his head and grinned.

"Now there is the feisty Swan I know and love." He said.

'Yeah, yeah…go spread your love somewhere else.' She said, waving him off. He shut the door and proceeded to follow her orders. Bella grinned at Rose and Angela and wrinkled her nose adorably.

"Hormones are freaking awesome." She said happily. "Everyone is all afraid I am going to go ballistic and they do everything I tell them to. It's great! You two should get pregnant."

"Hell. Fuck. No." Rose responded.

"Well, now that _is_ funny, because I know I just heard McCarty say he wanted an 'army' of brats with you, Hale." Jasper said, entering the room. He looked dashing in his casual suit. No one wanted to get too dressed up today. It was hot and muggy and the wedding was outdoors on their brand new patio overlooking their cliff.

Rose's eyes widened into saucers.

"Please tell me you are shitting me, Jasper." She pleaded.

"I never did get that saying…how exactly do you shit someone?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Tell me you are joking or you will be shitting on yourself." She warned.

Jasper laughed.

"Okay, okay…he didn't say that...so violent. Okay, the groom is about to start convulsing out there and the guests are all melting. So let's get a move on it, Swan." He ordered, playfully. He was actually the only person who could handle Bella when she got all bitchy. He thought it was hilarious.

She shared a smile with Jasper.

"Okay girls, you heard him…let's do this." Bella said, hugging Angela and then Rose, ignoring her protests about not hugging. They walked out ahead of Bella and Jasper to get into position.

Bella looked at Jasper with bright eyes.

"I can do this right? I can be a girl who is married with a kid and have warm and fuzzy feelings and still be me, right?" She looked to him for assurance.

Jasper smiled warmly at her.

"Yes Bella, you can do this…you have been doing this. It is just going to be legalized, that is all." He said.

"Really? So you and Angela living together and having sex…getting married would only legalize that, right?" She smiled sweetly.

"I…um…well…I…shit, Swan…not cool." Jasper stuttered.

"Wow…" Bella said.

"What?" He said, defensively.

"The look on your face is a look that says I am so screwed. I got that look, too, when Edward proposed and then once again when the stick turned blue." She said gleefully.

"Why do make me hate you?" He said.

"Oh, you love me." She stated matter of factly.

"Unfortunately, I do." He said, smiling.

Their moment was interrupted by Rose banging on the door.

"Hurry the hell up, I am getting grayer by the second. I am hungry, let's get this shit over with. " She yelled sarcastically.

"What a lovely sentiment on my wedding day…leave it to Rose." Bella muttered, grabbing her bouquet and glancing once more in the mirror. She turned to Jasper.

"We joke cause it's our thing, but I just want to say thank you." She said seriously.

'For what?" He asked.

"For being there for me six years ago and for understanding about how I felt about Edward and for dragging his ass back here and for smoothing things over with the others after we reconciled and for walking me down the aisle today." She said softly, tears gathering at her chocolate tinted eyes.

Jasper shrugged uncomfortably.

"You're my friend." He said simply.

Bella nodded, took a deep breath and took Jasper's arm.

"My groom awaits." She said.

They followed Rose and Angela down the stairs and through the cleared out living room where the reception would partly be held. The French doors opened wide leading to the deck where Edward was impatiently waiting for her. Angela stepped out of view and then with a last glance at Bella, Rose followed her. The flautist stopped the music for a quick moment and then launched into a swell of music that had Bella rolling her eyes. She exchanged a look with Jasper.

"Angela.' They said simultaneously.

'You ready Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I am." She said.

She took another deep breath and then approached the doors.

 *****WAN*****

Edward wiped his brow once again with his handkerchief. It was hot today…it was never hot in Port Angeles. Today, it had decided to swelter. He looked at his watch. She was late. Ten minutes late. God, he hoped she hadn't changed her mind. After three years, she never ceased to amaze him with how her brain worked. It had been a great three years though, filled with humor and warmth and laughter and the occasional freak out and now…it was filled with anticipation and hormones. Oh yes, all the hormones. He thought she used the excuse of them to get her way…on anything from wall colors to landscaping to food choices…apparently she hadn't figured out that all she had to do was look at him with those beautiful eyes and he would give her the moon.

James nudged him and Edward was startled out of his thoughts. He looked at James, who nodded towards the sudden flurry of activity at the French doors.

Angela flowed out first, graceful and smiling serenely, walking towards Edward, James and Mike. She stopped in her place and turned toward the door.

Rose came out next, not as graceful as she didn't 'do' heels, her face expressionless. She too stopped at her place but before turning to the door to watch Bella, she winked at Edward with a slight smile on her face. They had made peace and although they would never be friends, they were at least friendly.

There was a slight delay, just enough to get Edward sweating even more profusely. James leaned closer to him.

"I have Scotch…just in case." He whispered.

Edward gave him a scathing look that said 'what the fuck?'. James shrugged.

"I was just trying to be helpful, you know in case she runs." He pointed out.

"Shut up.' Edward hissed. "You are the worst best man ever."

The flautist stopped and performed a sudden swell of music, which had Edward and Mike rolling their eyes.

"Angela." They stated simultaneously.

Edward looked expectantly towards the door and his breath caught. His Bella walked in, her arm clutching Jasper's, her eyes unsure until they met with his. He smiled encouragingly and her eyes shone brightly with happiness.

This was the moment that had taken six long years to get too.

All the heartache…

All the longing…

All the blessings…

All the love…

Cumulated into this one moment.

In no time at all Bella was at his side, exactly where she belonged. He took her from Jasper, who kissed her on the cheek and took his place next to Mike.

"You look breathtaking." He told her.

She smiled softly and blushed, still not able to take a compliment.

"Thank you."

"I love you.' He declared. "I can't wait for forever with you."

Tears glistened in her chocolate orbs.

"And I can't wait for forever with you and our daughter." She said softly and then looked at him expectantly.

"Daughter?" He said in awe. He had missed the ultrasound yesterday due to a massive car accident and she hadn't mentioned it and with everything going on, he had forgotten to ask.

"Yeah." She breathed.

He took her face in both hands and pulled her lips to his, devouring her in front of everyone. Their guests and wedding party twittered and chuckled.

The minister cleared his throat.

"I haven't gotten to that part yet." He whispered.

Bella looked at him serenely.

"No, but we finally have." She remarked and then swooped in to kiss Edward again.

 _The End_

 **Bella's new life changes in an instant when her sister dies, leaving her with custody of her niece, Emma. Can she pick up the pieces by herself or will she lean on the only man she ever loved and lost?**

 **In A Split Second will debut a little later on.**


End file.
